


Christmas break

by Nightworldlove



Series: The game is on series [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Football, F/F, Family, Friendship, Romance, The game is on series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part in the 'The game is on' series. Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami go up north to visit Korra's parents for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas break - part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyhu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyhu).



> So, here it is; the ‘The game is on' holiday special! AU Korrasami with Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami, plus my oc’s Hanok, Li-dha, Viya and Yasha. Who I’m kinda proud of c:
> 
> I wanna thank my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/crackpairingprincess for beta'ing; she’s always doing a great job at beta’ing and being a friend <3
> 
> I also want to thank Kyhu, who keeps inspiring me on multiple areas. But my thanks goes out to the Kyhu Krew too, for their amazing support c:

   A yawn sounded as the quarterback stretched herself out, she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she felt something brushing against her upper arm, Korra turned her head and her eyes met familiar green ones. A smile immediately appeared on her lips at the sight of the beautiful cheerleader next to her.

   “Good morning,” Asami sighed dreamily and mirrored Korra’s bright smile. She took the time to enjoy the sight of the football player, messy disheveled hair, white top crept up and exposing the light muscles of Korra’s stomach. The cheerleader wouldn’t mind to sit here all day and just look at the girl next to her, which Asami was lucky enough to may call hers.

   “Good morning, babe,” Korra replied in a whisper and leaned over, kissing Asami softly on the lips. Their bodies were slightly touching in only a few places, it caused goose bumps on Korra’s tan skin, feeling as if Asami gave her tiny electric shocks underneath her skin. “Slept well?” Asami nodded, eyes still closed from the kiss; she loved morning kisses.

   “Of course, you were next to me,” Asami answered, receiving a playful push from the quarterback. “Oh, come on. You love it when I say that, admit it.”

   “I sure do,” Korra admitted. “You know me _too_ well…”

   “Is that so…?” Asami breathed teasingly, just inches away from Korra’s parted lips. “I think you’re right, quarterback. Because I know that you’ll get _very_ excited when I tell you to look outside and see why,” Asami continued and slightly nudged her nose against Korra’s lips.

   The quarterback perked up, luckily the cheerleader had already expected this and leaned away from her before that. Korra lifted herself up until she was sitting on her knees and could look out of the window, her eyes widened at the sight.

   Asami giggled and felt her warm up on the inside as she watched Korra’s reaction; eyes widened, jaw dropping and slowly a enormous smile forming on her lips. There was a light dancing in the clear blue eyes that made the cheerleader’s heart skip a beat, she loved seeing Korra so excited.

   “’Sami… Babe! It’s _snowing!_ It’s really _snowing!_ ” Korra turned her head to face her girlfriend and share the excitement. Asami chuckled and nodded, falling back with her head on the pillow as Korra bounced up and down the bed on her knees; bringing Asami out of balance.

   “I know!” Asami replied, a pleasant chuckle rising in her throat. She looked into Korra’s eyes and fell in love with the quarterback all over again. The way Korra looked, being all excited, it was adorable and kinda contagious. “It’s really nice to see you _this_ happy and excited, Korra…” Asami said softly and sighed, in a good way.

   “Sorry, it’s just that I—“

   “Why are you apologizing? I said I _like_ seeing you like this, dork.”

   “Oh. Oops, so— I mean, thank you?” Korra stuttered, feeling clumsy. Asami reached out to her with her hands and Korra willingly let herself fall into Asami’s arms, softly. “You smell nice,” Korra mumbled into Asami’s hair. Asami giggled and pressed a kiss into Korra’s neck.

   “Thanks to you, cutie,” Asami replied and let her fingertips dance over the skin of Korra’s back, which was exposed because the white tank top had crept up again.

   “I love it when you do that…” Korra breathed, enjoying Asami’s feather light touch. It tickled a little, but that was the good part about it. “I love you, ‘Sami.”

   “And I love _you_ , Korra,” Asami replied into Korra’s ear shell in a soft whisper. “My love,” she sung. Korra had that effect on her, the quarterback made her heart and entire being sing the sweetest love songs.

   “Can we stay in bed, like this, for the entire day? I don’t want to get out of bed…” Asami snickered, but shook her head.

   “We’ve promised the others, babe. Plus, I thought you were so excited about the snow? Don’t you wanna go out and actually enjoy it?” Korra groaned, but they both knew the cheerleader captain was right, like she mostly was. “I’ll even let you stuff my face with snow.” When Asami said that, she almost instantly regretted it.

   “Deal!” Korra agreed, cheerfully. She practically jumped out of bed, taking the covers with her and causing Asami to shiver violently at the sudden gush of cold air.

   “But you’ve got to warm me up, because I think I might freeze…” Asami said shivering. She wrapped her arms around herself and was grateful when Korra put the covers back over her body.

   “I won’t let that happen, beautiful. Never,” Korra promised, honesty clearly visible in her eyes. “Here,” the quarterback continued as she handed Asami her clothes that she wore the day before as well.

   “Thank you.” It was an answer to Korra’s promise as well her handing Asami her clothes. “But I think I might put on something else in my room,” the cheerleader mumbled as she looked at the clothing in her hands. A thin pair of jeans and a three quarter-sleeved shirt, which wasn’t very thick either.

   “Says who?” Asami looked up and saw Korra grin at her in a way that made her stomach go wild. “You can wear something of mine,” the football player explained and opened up the closet where she kept her clothes. Sweaters and hoodies in many different colors, long-sleeved shirts that ranged from black to multi-colored and from white to patterned ones. Then there were her jeans, mostly dark ones; a few jeans that were a little tighter than the others, but mostly low-rise boot-cut jeans. Asami smiled and scanned through the layers and layers of different fabrics and colors.

   “Can I wear your—?”

   “My football jacket? Babe, you know you don’t have to ask that. It’s practically yours already,” Korra interrupted. She didn’t need to let Asami finish, because she already knew what the cheerleader was going to ask. “Not that I mind though; you look really cute in it…”

   Asami saw Korra’s cheeks darken at the confession and smiled in response, then stood up, trying to ignore the cold. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s middle, lifted herself up by standing on her toes and pressed her lips to Korra’s.

   “Thank you,” Asami whispered and felt how Korra reunited their lips again, lifting Asami up. “You make me really happy.”

   “So do you, ‘Sami,” Korra whispered and put her girlfriend back onto her own feet. They both smiled and just stood like that for a few moments, until Asami started to shiver again. Korra chuckled apologetically and wrapped her arms around Asami a little tighter, then she grabbed the navy-white colored hoodie with one hand and placed it over the cheerleader’s shoulders.

   “I think I should put on my bra first…” Korra shook her head, more at herself than Asami.

   “Right, sorry.” Korra reached out with her hand and grabbed the night blue colored bra which belonged to Asami and handed it to her. Then she grabbed a new one for herself from the closet; light blue with white this time.

 

   “Hey lovebirds, are you done? You better be, because I’m coming in!” without further warning, Hanok entered the room and the two girls grinned at him triumphantly.

   “Nice try, Hanok. But you really should get up earlier in order to make your plan work,” Asami said. Korra snickered and kissed Asami on the cheek while resting her one arm around the cheerleader’s waist. Hanok furrowed his eyebrows and snorted, muttering something inaudible.

   “Poor guy, did Li-dha send you away?” Korra teased, sticking out her tongue.

   “No, she did not. I just respect her privacy, that’s all.”

   “Yep, she sent him away,” Asami whispered and chuckled, Korra joining in.

   “Yeah, go ahead and be like that,” Hanok sputtered and went to his side of the room, grabbing some books. “But honestly, I don’t mind.” Korra sat up a little straighter now, recognizing the tone in Hanok’s voice. It told her that he was about to tell both her and Asami serious stuff, no fooling around; this meant he was opening up and about to share his honest thoughts and feelings with them.

   Asami noticed the change in Korra’s posture, knowing something was about to come. She sat up a little straighter now, too, face turning serious but gentle. Hanok sat down on his own bed and dropped the books he held next to him, then inhaling and exhaling deeply.

   “Korra, you’ve known me for quite some time.”

   “Right,” Korra confirmed with a nod.

   “You know that I’ve been, well… Quite a … ladies man…” Hanok was clearly struggling with words, Korra almost felt sorry for him but decided not to interrupt him by comforting her teammate and friend. “But honestly, this time it’s… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but…” Hanok sighed and Korra smiled. She knew what was ‘wrong’ with her teammate.

   “You’re in love…?” Not exactly a statement. Hanok looked up at Korra, Asami and then Korra again.

   “So it’s true… I thought that might be it, but I wasn’t sure. She’s just so… Li-dha does more with me than any girl ever did…”

   “Hanok, have you told _her_ this?” Asami asked, hand resting on top of Korra’s; she felt Korra squeeze her hand slightly. When she looked up at Korra, she understood he hadn’t.

   Hanok confirmed this by shaking his head, along with a sigh slipping through his parted lips. “I don’t know how… I’ve always been good with girls, knew exactly what to say and do, knew exactly what they liked. But right now, I don’t have the slightest idea and it’s kinda scary…”

   “I’m here to help you, Hanok,” Korra said with a smile, showing him she was honest, that she meant it.

   “Same for me, if there’s anything I can do to help you. I mean, you and Li-dha helped me and Korra as well, after all.”

   “… ‘Sami, babe, did I miss something…?” Korra asked, confused, turning her upper body towards the cheerleader. Asami shot a look at Hanok and he grinned, nodding at Asami to calm her down.

   “Yeah, kind of… But I’ll tell you about that, later, or Asami,” Hanok said with a soft chuckle and Korra shrugged her shoulders. That could probably wait.

   “Okay, we’re meeting up later, right? Before everyone’s going away for winter break and new year’s.” Both Hanok and Asami nodded, confirming this. “Well, why don’t you take her for a walk somewhere in the middle? Guess Asami and I can make sure it’ll stay just the two of you and nobody will bother you,” Korra explained. Asami nodded, making clear she’d help if needed.

   “You…?”

   “Yes, Hanok. Just say ‘thank you’ with a grateful smile and join us in getting our asses to class,” Korra said and Asami chuckled.

   “Thanks Korra, you’re really awesome,” Hanok replied. “You too, Asami. Thank you, you’re really great as well,” he continued.

   “I know,” Korra said with a smirk and received a _look_ from Asami. “What?”

   “Seriously Korra, it’s that you’re right, but…” Asami sighed, shaking her head, grinning. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips onto the quarterback’s.

   “Great idea, let’s go before we’re late.”

   “Since when do you worry so much about getting late?” Hanok rolled his eyes at Korra and stood up, grabbing his books and carelessly threw them in a backpack. Korra and Asami chuckled, but then stood up as well. The quarterback grabbed her backpack from the floor behind the foot-post of her bed, Asami took her bag from the chair in front of the desk. Her bag was a old fashioned leather one, something that totally suited the cheerleader in Korra’s opinion.

   “Think Li-dha would be waiting for us already?” Korra softly asked Asami, who nodded.

   “It’s Li-dha; of course she is.”

 

   Korra sighed and rested her head in the palms of her hands, staring outside longingly. It was another twenty minutes before class was over and they could go outside, in twenty minutes they would be free to go. Korra couldn’t wait to get into the snow that looked so pure and innocent in a way.

   “So, miss quarterback doesn’t find this lecture very interesting.” Korra shot up and sat straight, shaking her head.

   “No sir, I mean,” Korra stopped and thought carefully about what she’d say as an answer. “My apologies sir, I didn’t mean to drift off like that. I will try harder to pay attention to yo—“

   “You don’t want to be here, do you Korra?” Korra blinked, not entirely sure if she was expected to answer that truthfully or not.

   “I— Er, I—l”

   “That was a rhetorical question. Go,” the teacher said, confusing Korra. She really wasn’t sure if he meant it or was just testing her.

   “But sir…?”

   “Korra, it’s okay, you can all go. Enjoy the snow, and I wish you all great holidays in advance.” The class dropped eerie silent for a few seconds, but then loud cheering and clapping erupted; everyone grabbed their stuff together as fast as they could and ran out of the classroom. Korra took Asami’s hand and ran outside with a smile spread all over her face, Asami laughed pleasantly and let Korra pull her into the white snow.

   “Isn’t it beautiful?” It wasn’t a question, Korra stared around her, then finally focused her gaze on Asami’s eyes.

   “And cold…” Korra grinned and pulled Asami closer to her, closing the cheerleader into her arms. “Much better,” Asami sighed and pressed her face into Korra’s sweater.

   “Come here,” the quarterback whispered softly and took off her scarf, then wrapped it around Asami’s neck and face carefully. “I wasn’t ready yet,” Korra said as the cheerleader leaned away, wanting to thank her. Asami looked confused and caused Korra to snicker. The football player wrapped her arms around the cheerleader again and softly pressed her lips against Asami’s. Everything around them faded, there was no sound but the soft sound of snow falling and their breathing. Korra took Asami’s hands in her own, keeping the delicate fingers warm. The cheerleader simply wasn’t as used to the cold as Korra was, she’d grown up in the far north where snow was an everyday thing. But she’d missed the snow, though now she could share it with Asami, she appreciated and enjoyed it even more.

   “You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Korra whispered, her own lips still in contact with Asami’s.

   “So are you,” Asami whispered and nuzzled her face into Korra’s sweater again, hands in the pockets of the hoodie, covered by Korra’s hands.

   “’Sami, do you own snow boots?” Asami’s head that shook from one side to the other made clear that she didn’t. “So we’ll have to buy you a pair,” Korra stated and saw Asami look up at her, clearly no idea where this was going to.

   “Korra, it’s not _that_ bad, just a few inches—“

   “Here it’s just a few inches, yeah. But you agreed to come with me on Christmas break, you’ll need snow boots; _trust me_.” Asami slightly remembered Korra once telling her that she grew up north, but never really thought about it much.

   “How bad?”

   “Bad? Babe, like I said, I won’t let you freeze. It’s beautiful up there, you’ll love it,” Korra answered and pressed a kiss into Asami’s hair on the top of her head. She felt a bit nervous about introducing Asami to her parents and vice versa. The quarterback had told Asami about her parents and her parents about Asami, but now they’d meet each other in person for the first time.

   “I believe you,” Asami said with a happy smile and kissed the skin just above the collar of Korra’s sweater.

 

   “Hey cuddle bunnies! Earth to Korra and Asami!” The two turned their heads to see Bolin stand in the door opening. “Gonna stand there the rest of the day or what?”

   “Hmm, doesn’t even sound that bad…” Korra said with a chuckle and looked up to the white sky, snowflakes slowly falling down and melting when they hit her face.

    “Aren’t you coming in to lunch with us?”

   “Why don’t you guys come outside?”

   “Because it’s cold!”

   “Oh Bo, _please_. I thought you grew up towards the north as well, I’m starting to have doubts…”

   “I sure did! But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s cold…” Korra snickered and leaned down, grabbing some snow and quickly made a snowball. She caught how Bolin’s eyes widened and he turned to flee, but he was too late. The snowball hit him between the shoulder blades and the quarterback triumphantly threw her arms in the air.

   “Still got it!” she cheered, causing Asami to chuckle. “What is it?”

   “Did you have doubts about that?”

   “Not really, but still,” Korra answered and ducked just in time to avoid a sloppy snowball from Bolin’s direction.

   “You’ve gotta help me though, I’m not good with balls— I mean, at throwing snowballs…” Asami replied, quickly correcting herself; cheeks already flushed. Korra laughed and kissed Asami quickly, making another snowball with her hands in the meantime.

   “You’re really something, ‘Sami,” Korra whispered with a playful wink and threw the snowball; hitting Bolin full force. “I thought it was _‘cold’_ , Bo?” Korra shouted with a grin and Bolin grinned back at her.

   “I’ll warm myself up, guess I don’t really have a choice, now do I?” Asami ducked and stepped behind Korra, just barely missing one of Bolin’s snowballs. She tried to make a snowball herself, but it wasn’t worthy of the name ‘snowball’ in her opinion. Korra turned her head as she sighed and raised an eyebrow.

   “Why the heavy sigh, babe? It looks pretty decent,” Korra said and Asami snorted.

   “It looks terrible and I can’t even throw, it wouldn’t even come _close_ to Bolin,” Asami answered and gasped as Korra pushed her aside; a snowball flew right beside them now. “Thanks.”

   “You will, I believe in you,” Korra said, disagreeing. The football player raised her hand, signing Bolin to stop for a moment and he did. “Bo, get a little closer—!”

   “But—!”

   “Damn it Bo, just do it, I’m not gonna hit you.” Bolin _did_ come closer a little bit and stood there awkwardly in the snow. His hair was disheveled now, he tried to fix it but failed.

   “Now what?”

   “Go on babe, throw it. Just, your arm a little more away from your body. Now, your hand all the way back, a little higher,” Korra instructed her, guiding the cheerleader by small touches on Asami’s covered skin. “Just think like you’re going to do one of those back flips, put all the force you’ve got in the throw.” Asami did as Korra said and threw the out-of-shape ball in Bolin’s direction, to her surprise it indeed _did_ hit their friend.

   “Good one Asami!” Bolin complimented and gave the cheerleading captain a thumbs up.

 

   “Bolin, what took you so long? All you had to do was get Korra and Asa—“ Yasha stopped mid-sentence as she saw the three of them; covered in snow from head to toe. “Oh, I see,” she said with a grin. “And you didn’t even care to invite me? I’m disappointed in you, guys.”

   “Sorry Yasha, it was a spontaneous thing. Next time we’ll make sure to give you an invitation,” Korra answered and stuck her tongue out to the blonde.

   “Deal,” Yasha said and walked to the big canteen where the rest was, Korra, Asami and Bolin followed her soundlessly. Everyone greeted them with laughter as the trio walked in, snow already started melting and made their hair and clothes look darker.

   “Bolin, did you get hungry again? You know we’ve got enough food here; no need to eat snow,” one of their teammates called out and caused pleasant laughter from everyone, even Bolin. They all joined the rest and sat down, Korra noticed there weren’t enough chairs left and grinned. She sat down and patted her upper legs.

   “Thanks babe,” Asami whispered as she sat down sideways and kissed Korra softly on the cheek, Korra’s arms wrapped around her waist now. The cheerleader willingly snuggled up against the quarterback with a content sigh. She felt really happy, she _was_ happy.

   “Anytime, beautiful,” Korra answered in a whisper, lips softly brushing Asami’s ear shell. The football player snickered under her breath as she felt Asami stiffen for a few seconds, she knew the cheerleader loved it when Korra touched them.

   “You have the entire break for that, lovelies. Please just let us have this moment before everyone goes off to their family back home?” Li-dha said, asking both Korra and Asami’s attention. The two blushed and nodded, paying attention to Asami’s teammate who had organized the entire thing for them all. The last time they’d see each other this year, which was kind of a weird idea…

   “So, I just hope everyone will have a good break, nice holidays and a safe new year’s!” Li-dha said and by that she finished her ‘speech’, Korra woke from her thoughts and joined the rest who wished Li-dha the same.  “See you all next year!” the cheerleader shouted and all the other cheered and whistled enthusiastically. Korra looked at Asami and thought about how Asami would spent the entire Christmas break with her, the quarterback hadn’t looked forward to a break before as she did now.

 

   “You guys drive safely okay?” Bolin said as he hugged Korra, followed with Asami. Korra chuckled and nodded.

   “Of course, Bo. You know me, don’t you?”

   “Yeah, you’re right. I’ve got nothing to worry about, but still.”

   “You have a good trip as well, Bo,” Korra said and waved as Bolin walked outside. Korra was startled as someone flung around her and Asami’s neck, out of nowhere. “Whoa!”

   “Sorry girls, but I just _had_ to do that…” Li-dha mumbled, her eyes seemed to be suspiciously watery.

   “Li-dha, what’s wrong?!” Asami asked with worry clearly sounding through in her voice. She took her teammate by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, showing she was seriously worried.

   “Oh Asami, nothing. I just… I’m going to miss you two! I’ll miss seeing you two cuddle up against each other and being all cute and—“

   “Li-dha, we’re not going away forever,” Asami interrupted with a pleasant, but comforting chuckle and wrapped her arms around the other cheerleader’s body. Korra snickered at the sight and shook her head slightly, with a smile tugging on her lips. It was a funny sight; Asami hugging the small Li-dha, the top of her head barely reached Asami’s mouth. The quarterback imagined what it would look like when Li-dha hugged _her_ , that would be even funnier. The small cheerleader’s head wouldn’t reach over Korra’s collarbones, maybe even just to her breasts. Korra couldn’t help chuckling out loud at the image that appeared in her head, it caused both the cheerleaders to look at her; awaiting for an explanation.

   “Sorry Li-dha, you know I like you, right?”

   “… Yeah…?”

   “Sorry, but I just thought it’d look pretty funny if you’d hug _me_ , the height difference—“

   “I can’t help that you’re a giant,” Li-dha defended herself. “Nothing wrong with small.”

   “Li-dha, Korra didn’t say there was.”

   “Duh, I know Asami,” Li-dha said laughing and winked at the dark haired cheerleader captain.

   “I’m gonna miss you too, Li-dha,” Asami sighed and hugged her teammate again.

   “Same here, shortie,” Korra said and wrapped her arms around the both of them. The moment was interrupted by someone coughing, they all looked up and saw Hanok leaning against the door post casually.

   “So, guess I don’t get any hugs?” Before he could say anything else, the three girls all ran in Hanok’s direction and wrapped their arms around him. “Guess I was wrong… Thanks gu— I mean, thanks girls.”

   “Of course you get hugs as well, as many as you want. If it’s up to me I’d hug you all day—“ Both Korra and Asami looked at Li-dha, then Hanok, each other and then at Li-dha again; a grin on their faces growing wider and wider.

   “Sounds good, Hanok,” Korra teased and winked at Hanok. He just grinned and looked at Korra in a way only Korra could ‘read’. It’d be alright and that was all Korra needed to know, that was her cue; time to go.

 

   “Bye guys!” the last ones of their friends shouted as the two drove away from the parking lot, Korra honked and both her and Asami waved out of the window one last time. The windows went up again, shutting out the cold winter air. Korra smiled as she felt Asami’s hand on top of hers, which was on the gearshift, the quarterback quickly looked at Asami with a smile of sheer happiness spread on her face. As Korra turned her head again, eyes on the road in front of them, she felt how Asami carefully rested her head against Korra’s shoulder. Music was softly playing on the background, but it was Korra’s heart that sung; it felt like it did.

   “I love this,” the cheerleader mumbled and shut her eyes.

   “What exactly? The road trip? The fact that we’ve got about three weeks off?”

   “Both. And the fact that I’m here with you, that I’ll get to spend all break with you, sitting here with you while you’re driving…” Asami summed up, sounding as if she wasn’t finished yet. But she didn’t say any more, she didn’t have to, Korra _knew_.

   “Same here, babe. Same here,” Korra whispered, quickly pressed a kiss on top of Asami’s black hair and intertwined her tan fingers with Asami’s pale ones. She was a little nervous, to see her parents again, but especially about Asami meeting her parents and her parents meeting Asami for the first time. Korra just wanted them to get along and that Asami would feel comfortable, that was all that mattered to her.

 

   “Huh, are we there already?” Asami muttered, still sleepy. She’d fallen asleep, apparently, her face lit up as the cheerleader heard Korra’s lovely laugh.

   “Sorry, no. Not yet babe, but the car won’t drive without gas. And to be honest, I could use some fuel as well…”

   “Hmm, what kind of fuel?” Korra faced Asami as she turned off the car’s engine, there was that look again. Korra smirked and hummed approvingly.

   “That kind wouldn’t be a bad idea either, but I think we should save it up until we’re actually there.” Asami pouted, followed by a sigh. “Oh ‘Sami, please don’t do that. You know I can’t resist when you do that… But please believe me when I say that we should wait, it’ll be worth it; I promise you that.” This time Asami’s pout was replaced by a curious, but excited smile. “Want anything?” Korra asked before she opened the door on her side.

   “Something to eat and drink would be amazing, I’m starving,” Asami answered and Korra nodded. But when she wanted to step out of the car, Asami stopped her by grabbing the quarterback’s hand. “You’re forgetting something.”

   “But, I’ve got my wallet and my keys…?” Asami just looked at her in a way that spoke a thousand words. “Oh, sorry, of course!” Korra stuttered, sat back down again and pressed her lips on Asami’s. Korra’s heartbeat picked up speed and her stomach tingled, she couldn’t get enough of the cheerleader’s kisses.

   “ _Now_ you can go,” Asami said with a giggle and pushed Korra towards the door that was still open. She winked at the quarterback and waved as the other walked into the gas station. Asami looked out of the window, which was rolled down, and caught a woman staring at her. She raised her eyebrow, wondering why the woman had been staring, as the woman turned away her head. “Hmm, weird,” Asami mumbled and shook her head. She jumped up from her chair a little at a sudden knock on the door.

   “Oh, my apologies! I didn’t mean to scare you!” the same woman apologized and Asami smiled.

   “It’s okay, my bad.”

   “And sorry for staring, that was … rude, but I didn’t mean to. I just… I just thought you and your wife look adorable together.”

   “Eh, wife…? Ooh!” Asami laughed, making the woman look at her in confusion. “Korra’s my girlfriend alright, but we’re not married. Actually, we’re still in college.”

   “Well, that doesn’t have to mean you can’t be married, darling. I got married when _I_ was in college,” the woman replied. That was when Korra came walking out of the gas station again, arms carrying two bottles of soda and some, what seemed to be, buns with meat and cheese.

   Korra saw a woman beside the car, half leaning against it, talking to Asami. But as she read Asami’s face, Korra knew it was okay, the woman wasn’t bothering or anything like that. She saw the woman wave at Asami and walk off to a dark silver car, getting in the car and drive away not much after that.

   “Babe, here’s your drink. And do you want ham or cheese?”

   “I’d like to have the cheese, please.”

   “Of course, here you go,” Korra said and gave Asami her bottle of soda and bun with cheese.

 

   “We’re almost there,” Korra whispered softly, not wanting to scare the cheerleader who had fallen asleep again, leaning against her shoulder. Asami’s lips moved, but she wasn’t awake yet. Korra snickered, eyes still on the road, trying to hear what Asami was mumbling in her sleep. All she caught was her name, vaguely, along with some words she barely understood. But it was enough for the quarterback to make her feel like she was melting inside. “’Sami, babe…” Korra whispered again and gently stroked her finger over Asami’s cheek. It was then that Asami’s eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened.

   “What is it?”

   “We’re almost there, babe,” Korra answered and pressed her lips on Asami’s for a quick kiss. Asami made an approving sound and stretched herself out a bit, then she turned to look outside.

   “Korra…? How many people live in your village?” the cheerleader asked out of nowhere, taking the quarterback absolutely by surprise with the question.

   “Eh, I don’t know, never counted them—“

   “No, what I mean is; how deserted is it? I mean, all I see is snow and trees and the road…”

   “Don’t worry, it’s not like that in our village. Our village isn’t that small, but if you feel like shopping, you should go to the city. That’s about a forty minute drive, I think,”  Korra answered. “But I’ve got some spots to show you and I’m as good as certain that you’ll _love_ it.”

   “Can’t wait, quarterback,” Asami replied with a wink, making Korra blush slightly. If Asami only knew what Korra had planned…

 

   “Well, this is it,” Korra said as she shut off the engine, creating a sudden silence. She looked beside her to see Asami’s reaction and just grinned from ear to ear, it was unmistakable that Asami liked it, a _lot_.

   “ _This_ is your house?”

   “No, this is my car… But yes, _that_ is my family’s home.” Asami rolled with her eyes and gave Korra a playful push against the upper arm.

    “You know what I meant, Korra. But whoa, it looks really… Big and just, wow…” Asami looked outside, at the big cabin-house in front of them. “I didn’t know you— your family was so wealthy…”

   “Because we aren’t,” Korra said, making Asami look at her in confusion. “My dad’s great-grandparents build it, all by themselves. It cost them a lot of trees and all their savings, but they wanted a house that apparently didn’t exist, so they ended up building one themselves.”

   “Wow, that’s really amazing… I think your family’s house is absolutely amazing, Korra…”

   “But babe, this is just the outside of the house,” Korra said with a chuckle and freed herself from the seatbelt. “Ready?”

   “… Korra, we forgot to buy snow boots for m—“ Asami got interrupted by the quarterback who pressed her lips against Asami’s. The cheerleader sucked in a breath, startled, but then relaxed and answered her girlfriend’s kiss. She blinked a few times when Korra broke their kiss and sat straight in her seat again, the football player had literally taken her breath away.

   “I have to confess something, ‘Sami.” Korra looked at the cheerleader and bit her lower lip. “Because I only asked if you owned a pair of snow boots because I bought you a pair, so I had to know if I had to return them or not.”

   “Geez, Korra, you scared me with your ‘I have to confess something’!”

   “Sorry, that wasn’t my intention, I ju—“ Korra was silenced as Asami pulled her towards herself and kissed Korra passionately.

   “I know, cutie. Now we’re even again,” Asami said with a grin as she released the quarterback again. “But thank you, love, for the boots,” she continued and a smile appeared on her face. Korra just smiled shyly and turned around, grabbing a back from behind her seat.

   “Here’s your pair, I hope you like them,” Korra said as she handed the cheerleader a big shoe-box, the other pair, which weren’t in a box anymore, she put on herself. From the corner of her eye, Korra saw Asami lifting the lid from the box and stare at the contents.

   “They’re _perfect_ , Korra,” the cheerleader said in a whisper and carefully took the boots out of the box. She took off her comfortable sneakers and put them in the box, then put on the snow boots. Asami hadn’t expected any different; they fit perfectly, not too small, not too big, exactly the right size.

   “Don’t be surprised when you see the size, though. They’re a size bigger than your actual size,” Korra said as she threw her own sneakers on the spot where the bag with the snow boots had been, then took the box with Asami’s shoes and carefully put it down behind Asami’s seat. She grabbed both her and Asami’s winter coat from the backseat and put on her own, Asami did the same.

   “ _Now_ I’m ready.” Korra grinned and nodded.

   “Good, let’s go then. We’ll get the rest of our stuff later, because I think mom and dad are already waiting with dinner.” Asami nodded and got out of the car, walked around the hood and took Korra’s hand in hers. They walked up the snow-free path that lead to the front door of the house.

   The snow was up to their shins and there was a breeze that made it feel even colder than it actually was, although Asami had no idea. All she knew was that it was cold and she couldn’t wait to get inside the house.

   As the cheerleader reached out with her hand to ring the door bell, Korra chuckled and took her hand. Then she showed Asami a keychain, holding one key between her index finger and thumb. Korra smiled, kissed Asami on her already cold lips and put the key in the lock, opening the door for them. They were welcomed by a pleasant warmth and the girls stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind them.

 

   A big, almost white dog came running up to them enthusiastically, it bumped into Korra and jumped up a little; putting its paws on Korra’s upper legs.

   “Naga!” Korra said cheerfully and hugged the big animal, petting it lovingly. Asami snickered and enjoyed watching her girlfriend be so cheerful, the happiness was written all over Korra’s face. The dog was wagging its tail and pressed its nuzzle onto Korra’s lap, as the quarterback was hunched over a little. “I missed you too, girl,” Korra whispered and pressed a kiss on top of Naga’s head, who then jumped down again and ran back to where she came from.

   “Korra is that you?” a voice called from somewhere further in the house. Korra confirmed this and they took off their coats and boots. As Asami nervously stared at her feet, Korra took the cheerleader’s hand in her own and squeezed it softly. Asami looked up at the quarterback and saw her favorite smile; teeth bared, little dimples in her cheeks next to the corners of her lips. It was impossible for the cheerleader not to smile back, it comforted her to go further inside and meet Korra’s parents.

   “I’ll get you some warm house-socks in a few, okay babe?” Korra whispered and Asami nodded, grabbing Korra’s hand a little tighter. Even though it was probably unnecessary, she felt nervous about meeting her girlfriend’s parents. “Don’t worry, they’ll adore you.” Asami sighed, hoping Korra was right.

   The moment the girls walked into sight, they got surprised by two pairs of arms wrapping around the both of them; Korra’s parents. Welcoming words were said by the adults, while Korra greeted them in a voice Asami hadn’t heard before. She assumed it was the voice Korra used for her parents only, probably without even realizing it herself.

   “Mom, dad… This is Asami; my girlfriend,” Korra introduced Asami, looking at her in awe. It made the cheerleader captain’s cheeks color a deep pink and her heart flutter.

   “Well, Korra sure didn’t exaggerate. You truly _are_ gorgeous, honey,” Korra’s mom said and gently laid the palms of her hands against Asami’s cheeks. “Your eyes are really pretty as well, dear,” she complimented and Asami mumbled a shy ‘thank you’. “Oh, I’m just speaking my mind, dear. Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself yet, my apologies! But my name is Senna, nice to finally meet you, Asami.”

   “Thank you, Senna. I totally agree, it’s nice to meet you too, ma’am,” Asami replied politely and held out her hand to Korra’s mom. But Senna shook her head, snickering and instead took Asami in her arms for a welcoming hug.

   “You can call me Tonraq, I would happen to be Korra’s dad.” Korra sighed and rolled with her eyes, typically her dad, but secretly she’d missed even _that_. “Welcome home, Asami. I hope you’ll like it here, if there’s anything you would like, want or need; please do not hesitate to ask.” Asami smiled at Korra’s dad, feeling at ease already.

   “Let’s go and eat, you two must be hungry after such a long drive,” Senna said and walked towards the kitchen. They all agreed and followed the small woman towards the dining table, which was behind the kitchen.

   “Oh, back in a second. Mom, are my house socks still in the basket in the hall?” Korra asked, when Senna told her they were, the quarterback quickly walked away to return with two pairs of thick socks. “Here, put these on. Unless you like cold feet…” Korra told Asami as she handed her one, light blue pair.

   “Thanks babe and no, I’d rather not have cold feet,” Asami replied and quickly put on the socks and then sat down at the table.

   “That’s good, because it’s quite a drive back.”

   “Dad!”

   “What? It’s true, isn’t it?” Korra just sighed and sat down next to Asami, taking her hand in hers and caressed Asami’s fingers with her thumb. “It’d be sad to see her go again already, don’t you agree, Sen?”

   “I totally agree, sweetie. Especially since we’ve planned to take both her and Korra shopping tomorrow.” Korra looked at her dad, her mom and then Asami. The cheerleader read off of Korra’s face that she didn’t know about this, until now. “Do you like shopping, Asami?” Senna asked as she set some pans and filled bowls on the table, it looked delicious but unfamiliar to the cheerleading captain.

   “Oh, yes I do. I go shopping with the girls at least once a month— With the girls from the cheerleading team I mean,” Asami answered.

   “Dad, have you heard from Mako lately?” Korra asked her dad, starting a conversation with him while her mom talked with Asami. Her dad thought for a minute and then nodded.

   “Yeah, he visited us about two or three weeks ago. Still working, working, working. That guy is seriously going to have a burn out if he goes on like this…”

   “Well dad, you know Mako.”

   “Hmm, guess that’ll never change, huh?” Korra shook her head while smiling, she couldn’t wait to introduce Asami to Mako. He’d always been her best friend around here, they went to school together in the next village and the high school in the bigger city. But shortly after graduation his parents had been in a terrible accident, leaving Mako behind, alone. Korra’s parents had taken him in until he could stand on his own feet again, he’d been working ever since in order to build his own place. The loss of his parents had changed him, of course, but him and Korra always stayed very good friends, even when Korra went off to go to college.

   “Korra?”

   “Huh?” Her dad chuckled and shook his head.

   “I was saying, Mako told us that he’d come, this week. He got a week off from his boss, practically _forced_ ,” Tonraq repeated and Korra laughed.

   “Mako and vacation, wow. Wonder how long it’ll take until he’s busy again.”

   “I give him two days,” he said and Korra agreed, it wouldn’t be much longer than that.

 

   “Thanks mom, dad, that was wonderful!” Korra said as she finished her desert. She felt extremely satisfied and felt like she wouldn’t have to eat for the next two days, although she knew better than that.

   “I agree with Korra, I loved the food as well. Not familiar with all of it, but it was delicious!” Asami joined in and took Korra’s cutlery and plate, together with her own.

   “Thank you girls, I’m glad to hear that you both liked it,” Senna replied gratefully with a genuine smile.

   “Whoa, what do you think you’re doing?” Tonraq said and Asami froze, thinking she’d done something wrong. “You’re not going to clean here, you’re a guest! Girl, sit down. Relax, okay? Me and Senna will take care of that,” he continued and took the cutlery and plates from Asami.

   “But I ju—“

   “Don’t worry dear, it’s okay. Tonraq sometimes sounds a little harsh, but he doesn’t mean it that way. Although he is right, you don’t have to clean up,” Senna interrupted Asami, voice soft and gentle sounding. When Asami sighed, Korra took her hand and pressed a kiss on top of it.

   “That’s perfect, because I had other things planned…” Korra whispered softly and looked at Asami with a small smirk tugging on her lips. She saw Asami look in the direction of where her parents just sat, but they were in the kitchen already. “Unless you have plans of your own, of course—“

   “No, I don’t! I mean, I haven’t got any plans except for letting you show me the house and—“

   “Babe, it’s okay. I’ll show you the house… And more…” Korra spoke with the smirk growing bigger. She took the cheerleader’s hand, pulled her up from the chair and scooped her up into her arms. “Finally.” Asami giggled at the sudden change in Korra’s expression and body language, having an idea of what Korra had in mind already. Not that Asami would object, not even maybe.

   “Korra, we’re leaving tomorrow at ten! Breakfast at eight-thirty!` Senna called up after them, Korra sighed and rolled her eyes.

   “Yes mom, we’ll be downstairs by then!” she answered and continued to climb the stairs.

 

   “Wanna see my room first, or shall we save that for last?”

   “Hmm, think we better do that part at the end…”

   “Correct answer,” Korra replied and put Asami down carefully. “Well, this is my parents’ room. So we’ll skip that.” They walked down the open hallway and reached a pale door at the end, with an engraved design of symbols that weren’t familiar with the cheerleader. “The bathroom. After you,” Korra said as she pushed open the door and let Asami go in first. “We had it sort of renovated about two or three years back, so it’s a bit more modern than the rest of the house. But the sauna is still the way it’s always been.” Asami turned around to face Korra, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

   “Don’t tell me you also have a pool in the basement,” Asami said with a snort.

   “Actually, no, we don’t have a pool. Just a sauna, bath tub and shower.” Asami looked around and was again surprised, the bathtub was underneath a big window that stretched from wall to wall, ceiling to the top of the tub. The long side of the tub was against a stone wall, at the other end of the tub the shower was located, in a corner. On the wall across the tub there was a washstand with two sinks and a mirror above it, next to that was the small sauna; against the wall of the shower, also in a corner. “The toilet is here,” Korra said and pointed around a wall, which separated the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Asami just stared and kind of envied the quarterback.

  “So, how much longer are you gonna do this?” Asami asked, causing Korra to look at her in complete confusion.

   “We can quit the tour if you wa—“

   “That’s not what I meant, Korra. It’s just that— When is it going to stop? Your house looks amazing, but you keep surprising me with it being even more amazing whenever we turn around a corner or door.

   “I… Well, you can use all of it, if you want, babe,” Korra replied and softly kissed Asami, looking forward to sharing the bathroom with the cheerleader.

   “Sounds great, but that’s not the only thing I want…”

   “Patience, ‘Sami. Patience.” Korra walked out of the bathroom, looked over her shoulder and winked at the cheerleader captain. Asami sighed with a smile and followed the brunette quickly after turning off the lights again.

 

   “Oh!” Asami gasped as she bumped into Korra, who was standing before a blue door with a moon crescent engraved along with some stars, which were painted a silver-ish white.

   “Hi there, beautiful.” Asami snorted and gave Korra a playful push as she saw the expression on Korra’s face.

   “Hello, charming,” Asami replied in a similar sultry voice, mimicking the quarterback. “So, let me guess. This is your room?”

   “It is, hope you like it, because this is where you’ll have to stay the upcoming nights.” The door was being pushed open and Asami walked into the room, followed by the football player who stayed at the now closed door quietly. Korra just watched Asami who was now looking around her room, a grin spread on her face and without success Korra tried to hide it.

   Everything was still the same, nothing changed while she’d been at college. The windows all clean, except for the layer of snow on the outside, the couch against the wall next to the window, a soft rug on the wooden floor in front of the couch. In the corner of the wall where the couch was against was a desk with a wooden chair in front of it. A low dresser with a tv on top was in the corner across the couch, a big closet against the same wall, ending in the corner as well. Underneath the window were two long shelves underneath each other, packed with books.

   “I do like it, Korra. It looks cozy, very neat, but cozy. Although… No bed?” That was when Korra’s grin grew even wider and wider, Asami figured there would be another surprise. Korra took her hand and kissed her lovingly, Asami more than willingly answered the kiss while standing up on her toes.

   “Close your eyes,” Korra breathed and Asami obeyed, following Korra who lead her by hand. Asami heard a squeaking sound and then a soft click. “You can look now,” the quarterback whispered softly in Asami’s ear and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist from behind. She smiled as she heard Asami gasp approvingly, no longer able to resist the urge, Korra pressed her lips onto Asami’s neck, just below her jaw. “What do you think?”

   “You really want to know?”

   “Yes, I’m very curious.”

   “Well, I’ve never seen something like this before… But I _love_ it, it _has_ something…” Asami sighed and rested her cheek against the top of Korra’s head. She stared at the big closet which was now open, providing access to the bed inside it. “It looks cute,” she continued and Korra giggled.

   “Cute?”

   “Yes, cute. Just like _you_ ,” Asami said and turned around in Korra’s arms, looking into Korra’s eyes and smile automatically.

   “Just like _you_ , you mean…” Korra’s lips met Asami’s and practically _begged_ for attention, which Asami was more than happy to give. Asami’s body sighed with relief of not having to hold in any longer, it craved for the quarterback’s touch so bad that it almost ached.

   “Your stuff are in front of the door, girls! Goodnight!” Tonraq’s voice interrupted them suddenly and Korra chuckled.

   “Thanks dad! Goodnight!” Korra answered and reunited her lips with Asami’s again, her hands traveling down until they rested on the cheerleader’s hips. Korra softly pushed Asami backwards until Asami’s legs met the edge of the bed; where the underside of  the doors had been. The quarterback pressed herself closer against the cheerleader, causing them to fall over, onto the bed. They broke their kiss in order to catch their breath, they were both panting slightly. Korra looked into Asami’s eyes and sighed happily, gently tucking a strand of black hair behind Asami’s ear. “You’re amazing, Asami… You make me happy, _really_ happy, especially by being here with me,” she confessed and smiled shyly at the cheerleader.

   Asami took Korra’s face between her hands and smiled back at the quarterback, sharing the love they felt for each other. “I feel exactly the same about _you_ , Korra. You make me really happy and I’m grateful to be here, the idea of spending so much time with you here…” she sighed and stared at the blue eyes dreamily.

   Korra didn’t give the cheerleader the chance to say any more, as she pressed her lips on Asami’s again, passionately. She wanted to make love to Asami, so badly. Her chest tingled, making it feel as if her heart would burst with the love she felt for this girl, her girlfriend.

   “Make love to me, Korra?” Asami asked in a hushed voice and let her hands rest on Korra’s lower back, already tugging on the fabric of the white-beige hooded sweater. Korra sat up, startling Asami, but then took off the sweater herself. Asami smirked, that was enough of an answer.

   “It’d be an honor, miss Sato,” Korra breathed and pressed her lips on Asami’s once more before helping the cheerleader with taking off her clothes. It promised to be a rather warm an pleasant night, the cold didn’t reach them here, nothing did. It was just the two of them and their shared love for each other, that’s all they needed right now.


	2. Christmas break - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are visiting Korra's parents up north, they go shopping for presents and Asami gets to meet her girlfriend's friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is; the ‘The game is on' holiday special - part two! AU Korrasami with Footballplayer!Korra & Cheerleader!Asami, plus Senna, Tonraq, Mako and of course Naga.
> 
> Took me nearly two months to write just this second part of the shot, oops? :’) It turned out longer than I had in mind, but I’m pretty satisfied with the result! 
> 
> It has now been beta’d, so I wanna thank my beta-reader FullMetalPrincess/crackpairingprincess. She’s always doing a great job at beta’ing and being a friend <3
> 
> I also want to thank Kyhu, who keeps inspiring me on multiple areas. But my thanks goes out to James and Jess too, for their advice and support when I needed it the most. And to Tei and ballistic for their uplifting messages when I was beyond lost and hopeless x.x

   “So, Korra. Tell me, what are you going to get your girlfriend?” Tonraq asked as they drove onto the parking lot of the small shopping mall. Korra looked at her dad and shrugged.

   “I’m not sure yet. To be honest, I don’t know what I should get her…” Korra answered and sighed, feeling kinda embarrassed. They’d been dating for months now, she was probably supposed to know what to buy her girlfriend as a present by now. But Korra really didn’t have a clue, which frustrated her immensely.

   “Hmm, I see.”

   “Dad, please don’t—“

   “No, Korra. I didn’t mean it judgmentally, in fact; I know _exactly_ how you feel,” Tonraq interrupted her mid-sentence. Korra looked up with raised eyebrows; not expecting that. “When your mom and I were dating and our first holidays together came up, I had _no_ idea what to get her, either.”

   “Are you serious?”

   “Absolutely, I wouldn’t lie about such things, Korra.”

   “But, what did you get her in the end?” Korra asked curiously. Tonraq chuckled and obviously was taken back to that time, Korra poked at his upper arm to bring her father back into the present time. “Well?”

   “Okay, promise me you won’t laugh,” Tonraq said, trying to get his face serious again.

   “I’ll try?”

   “Good enough. Well, I ended up buying her a bath robe; which was three sizes too big…” Korra just stared at her dad, and then burst out in laughter. “You wouldn’t laugh!” Tonraq protested, laughing himself as well.

   “Oh, I’m so sorry dad. But I said I’d try! It’s just… You can’t be serious, right?” But as her dad nodded, it was pretty clear to Korra that he in fact _was_ being serious. “What happened with it?”

   “She still wears it, pretty often actually,” Tonraq answered, a big smile on his face that made Korra coo softly. “So I guess it wasn’t so bad after all, it was more about the gesture. So I think you don’t have to worry about it too much, if Asami loves you, I’m convinced she’ll be happy with anything you give her.”

   “Thanks dad,” Korra said, a smile tugging on her lips, it was nice to spend some time with her dad. She missed him more than she thought, which she noticed now. Things, moments like this; she missed them without even really realizing it.

 

   “Honey, I’m sure Korra will be happy with _anything_ ; don’t worry so much,” Senna tried to soothe the cheerleader. They’d been walking around for about an hour and Asami still didn’t have a present for Korra. “You know what? Just think what you would want her to get; to wear or use. Then buy _that_!” Senna offered and Asami smiled.

   “Thank you, Senna. That was actually helpful…” Asami said, truthfully. It was a relief to have Korra’s mom with her, otherwise she probably wouldn’t have a present after three days of shopping. She just wanted to do it _right_.

   “Anytime dear, but just know that we’re going for a drink in thirty minutes; I can really use some hot chocolate.”

   “With whipped cream on top?”

   “Of course!” Asami laughed pleasantly and felt happy; Korra’s mom was so nice to her, it made Asami feel really welcome. At first she’d been a bit nervous when she heard Senna was taking her shopping first, without Korra and Tonraq. But soon the nervousness vanished, simply because there was absolutely no reason to be nervous.

 

   “Okay girls, we’ll see you at home, alright?” Tonraq said and Korra nodded. “Here are your keys,” he continued and threw Korra’s car keys in her direction; which Korra caught easily.

   “Sure thing dad, what time?”

   “I planned to have dinner ready at eight, so if you could be at home again by then. Unless you don’t feel hungry…”

   “Mom, you know me. I would never skip dinner,” Korra said with a chuckle and Senna sighed, along with a grin on her face. Her mom _did_ know, Korra had the appetite from her father; they both could eat for two, easily.

   “Alright, just be on time and have fun, girls.” They hugged each other and then Korra’s parents went into the opposite direction.

   “I don’t think that’ll be a problem…” Korra whispered and Asami giggled excitedly. The quarterback laid her arm around Asami’s waist lovingly and pressed her lips onto the cheerleader’s for a kiss. “Where do you wanna go?” Asami thought for a bit, then a smirk appeared on her lips; her eyes sparkled.

   “I think I have an idea…” The smirk only grew wider now, a gloss on the already rosy cheeks. Korra understood where this was going and felt her cheeks starting to burn, her lower stomach tingled pleasantly. She gestured Asami to show her the way, which the cheerleading captain did without any hesitation.

 

   As they walked into a store, Korra looked around and felt her cheeks burn even more. “’Sami, I trust you, but… Are you—?”

   “Sure?” Asami turned around, to face Korra with a big smile. “Yes, I’m sure. Don’t worry, relax a little bit; you’re all tense.” The playful grin on Asami’s lips made the quarterback’s heartbeat pick up speed and burn her cheeks the darkest shade of pink possible. “Come on, quarterback.” Asami took Korra’s hand and pulled her along, through the store.

   Korra tried not to stare too much at all the ribbons and lace in all imaginable colors around them, she felt slightly embarrassed. The football player simply wasn’t used to all this, her underwear always was pretty basic, due some specific reasons. So caught up in trying to get het heartbeat and cheek color back to normal, she bumped into Asami who apparently had halted.

   “Oops…” Korra stumbled and looked down, staring at her laced up boots. She felt two fingers grabbing her cheek, carefully and looked up. Asami’s eyes looked at her in a way that seemed apologetic, but at the same time still playful. But she didn’t say a single word, her eyes did the telling.

   “I think I have what I like,” Asami said with an innocent smile and asked one of the women that worked in the store where the fitting rooms were. “Thank you.” Korra was being pulled into one, along with Asami.

   “Asami, there are peo—“

   “What’s wrong, can’t a girl try on a bra before buying it?”

   “Well, of course, but—“

   “Oh, you don’t want to see it…?”

   “No! No, I mean— that’s not it, but…” Korra stuttered, cheeks completely flushed now and having a hard time to breathe normally. “Of course I want to see it, ‘Sami…” she mumbled and sat down on the little bench against the back of the fitting room. The cheerleader smiled and pressed her lips on Korra’s for a short moment, then turned around to walk out again. “Wait, where are you—?”

   “Forgot something, don’t worry, I’ll be back in no time,” Asami said, then Korra was left alone in the fitting room. She sighed and closed her eyes, Asami was driving her _crazy_ ; she had to fight the urge to do more to the cheerleader than just kissing. And that fight wasn’t easy, Korra wasn’t sure how much longer she’d be able to keep it up.

   Asami walked up to the same woman again and tapped her on the shoulder, with a smile the woman walked with the cheerleader.

   “So, it’s for your… Eh, friend, right?” Asami nodded, confirming this. “Okay, I think she might be a… Here, this one should definitely fit,” the woman said and handed Asami a single bra. Asami thanked the woman and looked at the size, then got another bra in the same size. With an excited grin on her face she walked back to the fitting room where Korra would be waiting for her to return.

   “Try these,” Asami said as she walked in and handed Korra the two bras. She saw Korra’s eyes widen and look at the sizes, then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

   “How do you know my size so well? And how do they have _these_ in my size?” The quarterback was pretty shocked; she never found any bra’s her size anywhere close to ‘sexy’.

   “Let’s just say that I know where to shop…” Asami whispered with a smirk. “If you try on yours, I’ll try on mine, good idea?” Korra nodded and started to undress herself, just like Asami did.

   Korra turned around and shyly looked up at Asami, curious to what her reaction would be. As Korra’s eyes reached Asami’s chest, her jaw dropped. Asami wore a deep purple lace-covered bra, underneath the cups the fabric was a little longer than usual and semi-see through. Between the cups was a thin ribbon hanging down, accentuating the spot where Asami’s breasts now touched each other. Korra was completely speechless, mind racing but silent at the same time. “Wow…”

   “You like it, babe?” Asami asked, snapping Korra back from her thoughts. Korra nodded shyly and laid her palm against Asami’s cheek, a small but loving gesture. “Now, show me yours,” the cheerleader hummed and made Korra spin around slowly. She gasped and bit her bottom lip at the sight of Korra wearing the bra she’d picked. The cups were held up by broad straps, supporting the weight of Korra’s voluptuous breasts better. It was mostly black lace, with satin-covered dark blue fabric on the lower corners of the cups, black lace on the edge of the cups and around Korra’s chest and back. In between the cups was a small ribbon of the same blue satin, a small detail that made it complete. “Oh my… It suits you _very_ well, quarterback…” Asami hummed approvingly and sucked her lower lip in, showing Korra that she meant it.

   “So… It doesn’t look weird on me or anything…?” Korra asked and was relieved to see the cheerleader shake her head at the question.

   “Absolutely not, nothing but sexy…” Korra grinned at this, grabbed Asami by the waist and pulled her against her own body and pressed her lips on Asami’s. “Can’t wait to take it off of you, later…”

   “Why don’t you right now?” the quarterback asked with a playful smirk, Asami snickered and teased Korra by leaning away a bit so Korra couldn’t reach her lips anymore. “Mean.”

   “You don’t have much patience, now do you?”

   “Sometimes, depends on the situation…”

   “Well, you’ll have to be a little more patient. The other one you won’t get to see until the actual holidays…” Asami said with a grin and took off the bra, putting back on her own. Korra sighed and helped Asami fastening the hooks of her bra, then Asami helped Korra with hers. The cheerleader smirked and played the idea in her head over and over; Korra would love it, without a doubt.

 

   “Wait, is that—?” Korra never finished her sentence, instead she shut off her car, got out and ran into the direction of the stranger. Asami wondered who it was, although it was obvious that Korra knew the person very well; according to how she greeted the person. Asami stepped out of the car and walked towards her girlfriend and the stranger, as she got closer Asami could tell it was a boy of her and Korra’s age.

   “—To see you again!” Korra smiled brightly and turned around as she heard slightly hesitant footsteps in the snow behind her. “Asami, I would like you to meet Mako. He’s my best friend over here, known him since I was just a little brat.” Korra said with a chuckle and faced the boy with the short dark hair. “Mako, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Asami.” The way Korra looked at Asami, proudly and madly in love, made Asami’s heart flutter and her stomach tingle. It was as if she melted on the inside, her whole body sung, her cheeks flustered.

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mako,” Asami said formally, reaching out her hand. Mako just laughed and shook Asami’s hand.

   “No need to be formal, I’m just a friend of Korra’s. But whoa, Korra. You might have told me a little earlier about this pretty girl,” Mako said with a genuine smile.

   “Well, every time I tried to reach you, you weren’t there. And my parents agreed on that I should tell you myself, not them.”

   “Hmm, yeah. Sorry about that, work has been crazy lately. But Asami; welcome to the north! What do you think so far?” Asami thought for a few seconds and smiled.

   “It sure is cold here, but it’s also quite beautiful, different but beautiful.” She looked up to Korra who wrapped an arm around her waist.

   “Let’s go inside and warm up then,” Korra said and they all agreed, walking to the front door and then inside Korra’s house.

 

   As they closed the door behind them, they all took off their boots and coats, hanging the coats over the hangers above the space heater to dry. Immediately the dog, Naga, came up to them and welcomed them all home. The house was nice and warm in comparison to the cold wind and snow outside; Asami followed Naga and sat down by the fireplace with her. Korra followed Asami with her eyes and smiled, relieved that Asami already seemed to start feeling at home here.

   “Mom, we have another guest,” Korra called and her mother answered in a way that made very clear to Korra that her mom had been aware of this already. They had probably invited him to surprise Korra, which it certainly did. “So, Mako. Tell me, did I miss anything?” Korra asked as she sat down on the Bordeaux red couch that was facing the fireplace with the side, which was open instead of an armrest, like the other end. She sat down on the corner and took Asami’s hand; who scooted over until her back was against the couch. The quarterback started playing with some black strands of Asami’s hair while chatting with her best friend.

   “Honestly, not much, except that I got promoted.” Korra froze and her eyes grew wider.

   “No way! You did?! Mako, that is amazing!” Korra said excitedly, making Mako chuckle and nod.

   “Yeah, but that’s really pretty much it. But tell me about college life, _quarterback_ ,” Mako asked and sat back on the other end of the couch. It had been almost four months since they last saw each other, so they had a lot of catching up to do.

   Asami closed her eyes, smiling. She enjoyed the warmth of the fire, the even breathing of Naga who rested its head on Asami’s lap and the chattering of Korra and Mako. The cheerleader felt at ease, as if she was _home_ , she felt content. Asami sighed happily as Korra started playing with her hair, winding strands of Asami’s black hair around the tan fingers, over and over again. Another sigh slipped through her parted lips as Korra’s fingers brushed over the skin of Asami’s, rather sensitive neck. The football player could tease Asami in a way that was _just_ enough to be seen as teasing, but little enough so the others wouldn’t suspect anything.

   It was working, Asami felt the tingling feeling start off very faintly, spreading to the spots where Korra’s skin touched hers softly. It had more effect on Asami than she wanted to, because she knew that she’d had to wait until at least Mako would go home and they could move upstairs, to Korra’s room. Knowing that didn’t make it any better, the cheerleader would have to either stop Korra or keep her face straight and not show anything of what was going on inside her body.

 

   They all kinda jumped when a voice, suddenly close, announced that they could gather around the dinner table. Korra sniffed the air and hummed appreciating, held out her hand for Asami and pulled her up, then the three of them walked towards the table that was filled with several bowls and pans.

   “Mom, dad, it smells absolutely delicious! It’s good to be home…” Korra said and smiled as she sat down.

   “One does not leave the North without coming back or missing it,” Mako said and Korra stuck out her tongue at him.

   “You never left here, how can you tell?”

   “Because I’d miss it too much,” Mako tried to defend himself, but knew it was a weak excuse. “I just like it enough here, I don’t need to see other places that badly.”

   “Fair enough, I guess,” Asami said and received a friendly smile from Korra’s best friend.

   “See, even she understands!”

   “Hey, big boy. Stop talking and start eating instead,” Tonraq said, making everyone laugh and fill their plates with all the great smelling and looking food.

   “What’s this meat?” Asami asked carefully, trying to be polite as she pointed at some meat on her plate.

   “It’s good!” Korra answered, mouth not cleared yet and got shot a look from her mom. “What, that’s a compliment!” Senna sighed and turned herself towards Asami.

   “That’s deer, sweetie. Or actually reindeer, I think. But Korra is right, it tastes good, go on and try it!” Asami gulped, never having had deer-meat before. But she figured it would be rude not to try it, so she cut off a piece and tried it. Both Senna and Korra had been right, it _did_ taste good. Asami made soft approving sounds and caused Senna to smile at her, almost as if she was relieved that Asami liked it.

 

   “When she was little, she used to take off in front of us, Mako following her; shouting she should be more careful. Which was kinda useless, but sweet, Korra was more of a daredevil and didn’t really think about possible risks back then,” Senna told, they had come to the point where stories from the past were dug up again. Korra muttered and pleaded her parents to stop, but without success. Asami giggled and nuzzled her nose against Korra’s neck and hair that hung loosely next to it, planting a soft and innocent kiss there.

   “Korra, don’t frown and pout like that. I love hearing those stories about you, about how you were a little daredevil,” Asami whispered softly and made Korra grin. Mission accomplished.

   “You do? And yeah, I sure was. Poor mom and dad…”

   “What about me? Where’s the ‘Poor Mako’?” Mako responded and grinned. “Remember all those times I saved your ass.”

   “Eh Mako…” Tonraq hinted and nodded in his wife’s direction with a face that spoke for itself.

   “What is he talking about, Tonraq? Korra?” Senna asked with a raised eyebrow and Korra coughed, then stood up and collected the used plates into a pile.

   “I’ll put these in the dishwasher, mom and dad, can you get the desert?” Korra said and walked into the kitchen, she looked at Asami when she was behind the sink, her girlfriend looked at her with eyes that said she knew Korra just saved herself from the conversation quite smoothly. “As if you’re so innocent,” Korra mouthed and stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend. But then continued to put the plates, knives and forks in the dishwasher.

 

   Korra almost let a plate fall out of her hands when she felt a pair of hands on her hips, startling her.

   “Careful, we can’t start breaking things, now can we?” Asami’s voice teased in her ear, soft enough for only Korra to hear. Korra put the plate in the dishwasher and turned her face so she could see Asami’s from the corner of her eye.

   “Well, you startled me—“

   “Sorry babe, I can go again if you want me to…”

   “No! I mean, no, please stay,” Korra said quickly while turning around and grabbed Asami’s wrists. Asami’s lips curled up into a smile and the quarterback knew the cheerleader was pleased; she’d done exactly what Asami had wanted her to. “You’re too good at this…” Korra mumbled, followed by a sigh.

   “Oh, is that a bad thing?” Asami hummed as she stood in front of Korra now, faces only inches apart from each other. Korra bit her lower lip and shook her head. “I just can’t help it, you make me do these things…”

   “Like…?”

   “Girls, we’re going to sit in the back, around the fireplace, Tonraq and I will take care of the deserts in about half an hour!”

   “’Kay mom! Asami and I will finish the rest here first,” Korra answered, never breaking eye contact with Asami’s green eyes. “Maybe that includes finishing what _you_ started…” Asami snickered and kissed Korra’s neck.

   “Maybe we should wait until tonight, when we’re alone…”

   “Scared that we’ll get busted?”

   “No, because otherwise I wouldn’t have taken you to the dressing room back at college, with the door open; anyone could’ve walked in.”

   “Touché,” Korra said, admitting her girlfriend did have a point in that.

   “But still, I think we should save it for tonight. I had a different idea in mind…” Asami spoke softly, looking down with a blush now decorating her cheeks. Korra raised her eyebrows out of curiosity, wondering what Asami’s idea was. “I’m not good at it, but… I just want to try it, if that’s okay,” Asami continued and felt how Korra gently took her chin and made her look at the quarterback.

   “What is it, babe? Tell me, I like trying things,” Korra answered in a comforting tone, moving her hands up and down a bit over Asami’s sides.

   “Dance with me…?” Korra’s hands stopped moving and Asami bit her lip, afraid Korra would laugh at her idea. But then a smile appeared on the footballer’s lips, which united with Asami’s a second or two later.

   “Of course I’ll dance with you, babe. It’d be an _honor_ ,” Korra whispered and kicked the dishwasher shut with her foot, creating more space for them to move. She leaned over and turned on the music player that was installed underneath the hanging cabinets, above the counter. As she flipped through songs by pushing a button repeatedly, Asami smiled happily and rested her cheek against Korra’s chest, just below her collar bone; wishing this break could last forever.

   She felt Korra’s hands move over her body, one resting on her lower back, the other taking her left hand and intertwined their fingers together. Asami smiled and placed her right hand on Korra’s upper arm, close to Korra’s broad shoulder. It was a slightly slow song, but to Asami it sounded nice and fit for the moment. A soft voice was accompanied by two acoustic guitars, to the cheerleader it sounded like a calm river’s water; flowing and soothing.

   Neither of them spoke, they just moved around the kitchen slowly, dancing, soft music surrounding them. Asami sighed happily as she listened to both the music and Korra’s heartbeat while she unconsciously followed Korra’s lead, she was dancing without even realizing. Korra closed her eyes as she rested her cheek atop of Asami’s hair, she felt as if she and Asami were someplace all alone, just the two of them. It was one of the absolute best feelings the quarterback had _ever_ experienced, she was beyond happy and more in love with Asami than she ever imagined possible.

 

   “I love you,” Korra whispered as the song faded out into its end, Asami looked up and smiled with her whole face.

   “And I love _you_ , gracious quarterback,” Asami replied and caused them both to chuckle at that.

   “My little girl got so big…” Tonraq seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, suddenly hugging both girls. His eyes were teary, clearly touched by the sight of them.

   “Dad!” “Tonraq! “ Korra and her mom said at the same time, followed by a sigh.

   “What? Oh, sorry, but I just couldn’t help it… Korra, it’s just… You grew up so fast and it makes me happy to see _you_ happy.” Senna shook her head, smiling; she obviously felt the same way.

   “Thank you, Asami, for making our daughter so happy. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen her happier than I did just a moment ago.” Asami felt herself blush and looked down for just a moment, realizing it wasn’t very polite she looked back at Korra’s mother again.

   “Thank you, miss— I mean Senna. I’m just being myself though.”

   “Which is _exactly_ the way I like you, I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Korra said and kissed the cheerleader’s hair.  “Thanks mom, dad.”

 

  “Good morni— Korra? Korra, where are you?” Panic washed over the cheerleader as she didn’t find the tan body of her girlfriend next to her in bed; the spot was empty and had gone cold. Asami sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around to find a note on the wooden door which was open just a little bit.

   _‘Good morning, my beautiful cheerleader. Don’t worry, I’m out for a walk with Naga, dad and Mako. If you go downstairs, tea and breakfast will be waiting for you. See you soon, babe!  -Korra.’_ Asami read the note twice and smiled, squealed softly and carefully kicked open the doors wide and jumped out. She searched for a nice outfit and quickly dressed herself, mentally noting that she’d shower in the evening before bed. She ran a comb through her big curls and applied a bit of make-up; eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and chap stick. Normally she’d put on lipstick, but the cold made her lips more dry than normally and left her no other choice. As Asami decided she was ready, she walked out of the room and hopped off the stairs to meet Senna.

   “Good morning, dear. Slept well?” Asami nodded and sat down with Korra’s mom.  “Good, glad to hear that. Want some tea?” Again Asami nodded and politely thanked Senna, who waved it off. “No need to thank me. So, Asami, please tell me; how do you like it so far?” Senna asked and took another bite of her toast with jam.

   “I like it here, even though it’s very different from what I’m familiar with; it’s beautiful and so… peaceful?” Asami answered and took one of the freshly baked buns, after sipping from her tea. Carefully she cut open the still warm bun and put cheese onto it, took a bite and hummed approvingly. “The food is good, too,” she said when she swallowed the first bite, making Senna smile.

   “That’s a relief, since not everyone likes the food we eat here up north.” Asami raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

   “Well, I was raised up with trying everything at least once. And like your food here, nothing wrong with it, in my opinion.”

 

   “Naga! Wait! Mom, Naga is covered in snow, can you get her to the kitchen?” Korra’s voice yelled, panting was audible too. Then Mako’s laugh sounded, pleasantly. Asami smiled and put down her empty tea glass, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to come in so she could give Korra a good morning-kiss.  Senna jumped up from her chair and grabbed Naga’s collar, perfectly timed.

   “Sit, Naga. Stay.” Naga sat down and didn’t move, except for her tongue that was rapidly moving halfway in and out of her nuzzle. Asami giggled as she saw Naga, fur covered in snow, paws dripping wet and a smug grin on its face; at least that was what it looked like. As Naga looked into Asami’s direction, its tail started wagging from left to right and back.

   “I don’t know what came over her, mom. She just suddenly turned around and ran back home, Mako and I followed her, but she was too fast.” Korra was still panting and took the collar from Senna, who chuckled.

   “I can think of a reason…” Senna said, eying Asami and walked towards the stairs. “Just make sure Naga and the kitchen are dry before I’m back from my shower.” Korra sighed and gratefully took the old towel from Mako that he was handing her.

   “Sorry babe, be there in a few. But I really have to dry this girl up first,” Korra explained and Asami nodded, then walked over to the comfortable couch and sat down, close to the already lit fireplace. At first she didn’t even noticed Mako had followed her, until he sat down next to her.

   “Oh! Good morning, Mako,” Asami greeted him with a genuine smile.

   “Good morning, Asami,” Mako answered and smiled back at the cheerleader. “So, tell me.” Asami felt her cheeks burn, knowing exactly what Mako was referring to.

   “Tell you what?”

   “I think you know. C’mon, I’m just curious to your side of the story.” Asami sighed and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them.

   “Well, I eh…  I think I’ve always had a-a weak spot for her. Since I came to our college, I mean. I just thought she was gorgeous and—“ Mako just looked at her with this wide grin on his face and Asami threw a small pillow at him. “If you look at me like that, I can’t tell you!” Asami said, nervously. Mako chuckled in response and threw his hands up in the air.

   “Okay, okay! Sorry, I’ll try to keep my face neutral, alright?” Asami sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled again.

   “She just had this… this ‘ _vibe_ ’ over her… I knew I was in trouble right away, but I couldn’t help myself from being excited seeing her more as I joined the cheerleading team. She always came early in advance of the game to work out, when the cheerleading team would go over the routine again. But she wasn’t just, well, beautiful and muscular and an amazing quarterback… I learned that Korra was a sweetheart as well, standing up for others, never accepting anyone being bullied or anything, treating _everyone_ equally, being nice to people without expecting anything in return… I just fell for her more and more each week…” Asami sighed dreamily and dazed off as she thought back to all these times she secretly watched Korra from a distance. Mako coughed and caused Asami to snap out of it. “Oh, right… Sorry…” she stuttered, feeling her cheeks change color again. “And then one time she suddenly joined me, taking a break from working out before the game and we talked, _really_ talked for the first time…”

   “You _really_ love her, don’t you?” Mako asked, smiling. His hand resting on the palm of his hand, elbow on the backrest of the couch. Asami looked at Mako, shyly, nodding. She really did, more than she ever loved anyone before. “I can tell, you know?” Asami looked up, surprised and raised her eyebrows. “I mean, it’s spread all over your face. You’re glowing, every time her name is mentioned you start smiling, when you’re talking about her your whole body just _radiates_ love. I know she’s in good hands,” Mako explained; making the cheerleader blush even more.

   “Thanks Mako. And well, she just has that effect of me… I never dared to imagine calling Korra mine one day, now here I am; not able to imagine a life without her anymore. Sorry, that must sound really pathetic…” Asami said, ending in an apologetic voice.

   “What sounds pathetic?” Both looked up as they heard the quarterback’s voice close by, Korra just stood there for a few seconds with a slightly worried look on her face. Asami felt her face heat up and knew it was glowing a pink shade, Mako chuckled and threw his arms up in the air.

   “Me of course!” he said and Asami looked at him, eyes widened and mouth open.

   “I didn’t say tha—“

    “No, you didn’t. Korra, she didn’t say that, but you and I both know it’s true sometimes.” Korra raised her eyebrow, cocked her head and finally just shrugged; then she walked towards Asami.

   “Good morning babe, did you sleep well?”

   “Wonderfully, did you?” Asami replied and raised her hands up to Korra; inviting her for a hug. Korra took Asami’s hands in her own and landed onto the cheerleader’s lap, softly. She pressed her lips on Asami’s and didn’t pull back until Mako interrupted, the jerk.

   “Smooch, smooch. Yeah, don’t mind me. I’ll just sit here by myself…” As if she’d understood, Naga showed up around the corner, took a leap and landed onto Mako’s lap. He groaned and the girls laughed, interrupting their morning kiss. Naga joined in by barking excitedly, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

   “What did you say about sitting by yourself?” Korra teased and stuck out her tongue at Mako, who replied by flashing a mocking face. “Anyway, are you dressed warm enough?” she asked Asami, who looked at her in curiosity.

   “Yeah, I think I am. Why?” the cheerleader replied and the quarterback just smirked at her.

   “Oh, you’ll figure out soon enough. Right Mako?”

   “But wait, Korra. Does she have…?”

   “Don’t worry, I arranged everything,” Korra answered Mako after nodding. Asami looked at Korra and Mako in confusion and wonder. She wanted to know what it was about, in a way she liked surprises, as long as she didn’t know _anything_ beforehand. Now she’d just think the whole time in order to try and figure out what it could be. “Ready?” Korra asked and Asami pouted, she didn’t want to get up yet, stay cuddled up with Korra in front of the fire instead. “Oh wait, just a few things I need to get. Mako, can you take Asami to the car already? I’ll be back in five minutes.”

   “Sure thing.” Mako stood up and reached out his hand towards Asami as Korra walked upstairs. “Ready to go, cheerleader?” Mako asked with a playful smile and Asami nodded, let Mako help her up and walked towards the front door. After they both put on their snow boots and coats, they stepped outside into the snow and go into the car after Mako had unlocked its doors.

 

   Korra smiled as she felt Asami’s hand on top of hers, which was resting on the gear shift. She had arranged everything, her mom, dad and Naga would come later with their car. The quarterback had planned it all out and took a walk early in the morning with Mako and her dad to talk everything through, both had agreed to help her with the plan for Asami’s surprise. “ _I’m so proud, Korra. You’re really in love with her, aren’t you? Didn’t know my daughter was so romantic,_ ” her dad had said when Korra explained her plan.

   “What is it?” Korra turned her head a little to look at Asami and hummed questioningly. “You’re smiling from ear to ear and your cheeks are flushed…”

   “Oh, you’ll see why soon enough.” Asami sighed and shook her head.

   “I promise you, Asami. You will love it and it’ll be worth the wait, trust me,” Mako said, leaning over so his chin rested on the backrest of Asami’s seat.

   “It’s not that I don’t believe you, but I just… Surprises drive me crazy, when I have to wait.” Another sigh slipped through her parted lips and Mako chuckled.

   “I’ll shut up about it, okay? Instead, we’re gonna have some fun; we’re almost there,” Mako replied and Asami looked outside; all she could see was snowy landscapes. She looked at Korra as she felt the quarterback’s hand on her upper leg, squeezing comfortingly. The cheerleader smiled and closed her eyes, deciding she’d enjoy these days with her girlfriend to the fullest; it’d be a holiday break she wouldn’t forget.

 

   “Korra, what are you putting onto my feet?” Asami asked. Korra had covered her eyes so she wouldn’t see anything. “Please promise me we’re not going to walk through the snow with bare feet—“

   “’Sami, babe. Would I do that to you? Be honest,” Korra replied calmly, while tying Asami’s shoe laces. A sigh sounded and she looked up to find Asami shaking her head. “So there’s nothing to worry about, alright?” As Asami nodded, Korra stood up and smiled. “Okay, don’t scare, I’m going to pick you up and carry you for just a little bit. No, don’t cheat; you can’t touch to find out what’s on your feet.”

   Asami grumbled, Korra knew her too well. She sucked in a breath as she felt Korra scooping her up into the strong arms, which carried her somewhere unknown. It was a bit scary, but Asami trusted Korra. Her heart was pounding now and the cheerleader tried to calm herself down by telling herself it’d be alright and Korra would have an amazing surprise for her.

   “ _Now_ you can look, but be careful.” Asami pulled off the blindfold and blinked a few times, in order to let her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the sun that was being reflected. Asami looked down and gasped, she was standing on ice, her feet in a pair of light ice-blue ice skates.

   “Korra, I can’t—!” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami just a little tighter and let her lips softly brush Asami’s ear shell.

   “Shh, don’t worry, I’ll teach you…” she whispered and pressed a kiss onto Asami’s ear shell, then moved around until she stood in front of the cheerleader. “Mako and I will both help you, nothing can happen.” Asami gulped and nodded slowly. Korra skated backwards, very slowly, Mako next to her with a comforting smile directed at Asami.

   “O-okay…” Asami stuttered and tried to calm down and stop her knees from trembling; trying to get back balance.

   “’Sami, just look at me, okay? Don’t look at your feet, alright? Now just put one foot forward and push yourself forward,” Korra spoke in a gentle voice. Asami almost fell, but as Korra promised; the quarterback held her up by her upper arms. “It’s okay, just keep trying. Once you get it, it’ll be much easier.” Asami sighed, took another breath and nodded firmly. She would learn it, no matter how many times she would have to try.

 

   “Hey girls, Mako!” Tonraq and Senna greeted them, they all turned around and waved at them excitedly. Naga barked at the three and clearly thought about getting on the ice as well. “Naga, no. You can’t walk on there, girl,” Senna said and Naga whined softly. “If you want to take a break, we brought fresh baked buns!”

   “I think we all, especially you, deserved a break,” Korra whispered in Asami’s ear and Asami nodded. She could skate by herself now, still a bit wobbly, but she skated on ice and she loved it. She took Korra’s hand and together with Mako they ice-skated to the border of the frozen lake, to join Tonraq, Senna and Naga. With a bit help of Korra, Asami sat down without falling and gratefully took a bun that Senna handed to her.

   “So, you looked pretty good on there. Have you ice-skated before?” Senna asked and Asami shook her head, as she just had taken a bite from her bun. “I guess Korra taught you well then?” Asami smiled and Senna answered by smiling now too.

   “You’re right mom, I sure did!”

   “Don’t go overboard, Korra,” Tonraq said and laughed pleasantly as Korra shot him a mocking look. “Come on, daughter, you know I’m just teasing.”

   “Yeah right,” Korra muttered and finished her bun rather quickly, Asami was only halfway. “Well, at least I didn’t get it from a stranger, _dad_.” Tonraq just stared at Korra and Asami thought they’d get into an argument.

    “Touché. But I have an idea; since you’re so good, Korra. Why don’t you show Asami how good you really are?” Asami looked at Tonraq, then at Korra.

   “ _Dad!_ Why? I haven’t done it in a while and—“

   “Oh, _please_ Korra. Don’t even go there; you’re amazing even if you haven’t skated in a year,” Mako interrupted and ignored the look Korra shot him.

   “He’s right, honey. You _are_ amazing and I would love to see it, too,” Senna said and Korra sighed. Asami just looked from one to the other in confusion. Then she noticed Korra getting up, from the corner of her eye, back on the ice. As she did, the other three applauded and cheered enthusiastically; Asami just smiled encouragingly at the footballer.

   Asami looked at her girlfriend in awe, Korra moved over the ice gracefully; she was actually dancing on ice. The cheerleader gasped as Korra suddenly jumped up and spun in the air, but landed safely on the ice again. She was both surprised and amazed, never knowing Korra was so good on ice skates. Asami got so caught up in Korra’s ice skating, she wasn’t aware of other surroundings.

   Korra noticed Asami watching, almost dreamily, which made her smile. She had to admit to herself that impressing her girlfriend was actually pretty entertaining and fun, even though her ice skating wasn’t all _that_ good. But the way Asami looked at her made Korra want to try to do a double spin, aware that she hadn’t done one in a long time. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself up with force, exhaling again when she landed again, almost tripping, but she caught her balance just in time.

   Asami smiled when Korra came skating back into her direction and let herself willingly being helped up by her girlfriend.

   “So, what did you think?”

   “ _Very_ impressive, quarterback…” Asami answered in a whisper and pressed her lips onto Korra’s. When she smiled and looked over her shoulder, panic washed over her. “Where are…? Korra…?”

   Korra saw the worry in Asami’s eyes and felt sorry, so she decided to change the plan a little bit.

   “They’ve gone back to the house, Mako included. There’s no need to worry, because… Well, I arranged it; it was planned…” Korra explained, looking down at her feet, not sure how Asami would respond.

   “Wait, what? You…?” Korra didn’t look up, just nodded. “You _sneak_!” Korra was surprised by Asami who suddenly pressed her lips onto Korra’s and brought the both of them out of balance. The quarterback fell backwards and took Asami with her, since she still had her arms around the cheerleader’s waist. “Oops…” Asami mumbled softy, slightly embarrassed.

   Korra shook her head and chuckled, then looked at Asami and made the cheerleader look at her. She was lying on the ice, Asami leaning over her, black hair around both their faces like a curtain. Korra felt her cheeks burn and raised one hand up, cupping Asami’s cheek and closed the distance between their flustered faces. Korra felt her heart pounding and her stomach tingle as if she was about to kiss Asami for the very first time again. When their lips touched, warmth washed through Korra’s body, the tingling in her stomach only intensified, her heartbeat picked up speed.

   Asami felt her body react to Korra’s kiss like the first time, it made her feel dizzy, but in a good way. Asami noticed her arms were trembling and wouldn’t be able to carry her weight much longer, but she didn’t want this kiss to end yet.

   “Babe, maybe we should get off of the ice… Your fingers and hands will freeze…” Korra mumbled, sad to break their kiss, but knowing if she didn’t Asami could get sick. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to happen.

   “It’s starting to get dark already, too…” Asami replied and sighed. As she tried to get up, Korra got up quickly and helped her. She felt Korra’s arms around her upper body protectively, blue eyes looking into her own green ones.

   “I can make a fire, you know.”

   “But, won’t the others worr—“

   “’Sami, babe. Like I said; it’s _all_ arranged, just leave it to me, alright?”

 

   “Are you warm enough?” Korra asked softly and Asami shrugged, she didn’t dare to admit she was actually pretty cold. “Because I can grab a blanket, if you want me to.”

   “You brought blankets?” Asami asked and Korra nodded. “Well, if it’s not too mu—“

   “Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked,” Korra interrupted, kissed Asami on the cheek and jumped up to get to the car. She smiled when she saw that her mom and dad had put the other stuff in the back of her car too, she would have to thank them again tomorrow when she and Asami would go back to the house. She got the basket and a big blanket out and walked back towards the fire, after locking the car again.

   “Here you go, beautiful,” Korra said and handed Asami the blanket. Then she put down the basket onto the plaid her mom had laid down earlier, noticing Asami looking at it. “Mom made us food, she was afraid we’d starve to death if she didn’t.” Asami laughed and held her one arm up, inviting Korra to join her underneath the blanket. The footballer smiled and sat down next to Asami, snuggling up to her and opened the basket, which was now in front of Korra’s folded legs. She took out two chicken legs and handed one to Asami, who took it gratefully and started to eat it after she took the plastic wrap-foil off.

   “Look, it’s starting,” Korra whispered softly, took Asami’s hand and squeezed. She looked up and saw from the corner of her eye that Asami did the same, a smile appeared on Korra’s lips when she heard the cheerleader gasp in awe. Korra wrapped both arms around Asami, the blanket now completely covering them and gently pushed Asami back until they both were lying down on the plaid.

   “Whoa!” Asami gasped, but then smiled as she and Korra lied down, seeing the northern lights even more clearly now. Asami turned her head slightly when she felt Korra’s face close; head resting onto the cheerleader’s shoulder. Asami sighed lovingly and took Korra’s hand that rested on her stomach; she now noticed Korra was lying on her side. “Don’t you want to see it?” Asami asked in a whisper, but Korra shook her head.

   “I can see it perfectly from here,” Korra whispered and looked into Asami’s eyes that reflected the lights that danced in the now dark sky. Asami smiled and looked back up, fascinated by the colorful lights that she never saw before.

   “I love you, Korra,” Asami whispered and smiled as she felt Korra’s lips against the side of her throat.

   “And I love you, Asami,” Korra answered truthfully and kissed Asami’s jaw. She leaned on her free arm and kissed Asami’s cheek, then moved to the corner of Asami’s rosy lips. Korra felt how her eyes closed automatically and let her lips explore her girlfriend’s, who answered the kiss more than willingly. Korra lifted her left leg and placed it in between Asami’s legs, shifting her weight onto her legs and one arm now. “I _really_ do…”

   Asami opened her eyes and looked right into Korra’s, fierce blue and honest, but full of love. The cheerleader realized that is was _her_ who caused Korra to look at her like that, it made her feel like her entire body was glowing. Not able to hold in any longer, Asami placed her hand onto Korra’s cheek and kissed her again.

   Korra felt how Asami hand moved down from her cheek to her throat, past her collarbones and lingered on the collar of her coat. Since Korra was more used to the cold than Asami, she smiled and unzipped her coat; leaving it to Asami what she wanted to do with it.

   “Just… Tell me if it’s too cold, I don’t want you to get sick…”

   “I don’t care,” Asami replied as she shook her head. “As long as we can make love, I don’t care.”

   “But _I_ care, Asami. Of course I want to too, but maybe we could better get inside.”

   “Inside where? The car…?” Asami protested and Korra laughingly shook her head.

   “To my cabin,” Korra said and saw Asami’s eyes widen.

   “Your _what_? You have a…?! Korra, does it ever stop?” Korra laughed even harder now, amused by Asami’s reaction.

   “It’s not big, in fact it’s pretty small. But yes, I have my own little cabin. I build it with my dad when I was younger, so I had a place to go when I needed to. You see, I wasn’t the easiest kid…” Somehow Korra felt vulnerable right now, but felt like telling Asami. “I would have outbursts every now and then, pretty badly actually. Once I ran away, in the middle of a snowstorm. After three hours, my dad found me and brought me back home. That’s when my parents decided I needed a place of my own where I could go when I felt like it, without the risk of me getting frostbite or starve or get lost in the middle of nowhere…”

   Asami looked up at Korra and saw the blue eyes gotten water from upcoming tears. She gently placed a hand on Korra’s cheek and then threw her arms around Korra.

   “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… To, well… I’m sorry,” Asami muttered and felt Korra shaking her head.

   “Don’t be, it’s okay. I want to show you, if you want to see it, that is. Otherwise we’ll have to drive ba—“

   “No, please show me. I’d love to see it,” Asami interrupted with a smile and helped Korra with gathering the stuff. They walked to the car together and put the things in the back of the car, which was when Asami recognized some of her things there too. “Korra…?”

   “Do I have to say it?”

   “Let me guess, all part of the plan?” Korra nodded at this and Asami shook her head with a chuckle. “Consider your plan as succeeded; you really _have_ surprised me.”

 

   “The bathroom is in the back on the right,” Korra answered when Asami asked. Here is your bag; I think everything is in it. Since I wasn’t too sure what you’d need or not.”

   “Thanks babe,” Asami said and kissed Korra, took her bag and walked into the direction of the small bathroom. When she opened the slide-door, she saw Korra hadn’t exaggerated; it was small. But it was good enough for her, it had a shower, a toilet and a sink. Asami opened her bag and looked for two things in specific, she was relieved to see that Korra even put those in her bag. The quarterback really was a sweetheart, she’d thought of everything, Korra was pretty good at surprises Asami decided.

   The cheerleader started to undress herself and put the clothes she wore that day in her bag, when she was fully undressed she stepped into the shower and took a quick shower. A smile appeared on her face as she took her own little surprise for Korra out of her bag and put it on, her hair still wrapped in the towel, she put on a sweatpants and a matching zipped hoodie. Ready to surprise Korra in return.

   “You’re done already?” Korra said, back towards Asami as she put clean sheet on the covers of the bed. “Asami?” when Korra still didn’t get an answer, she looked down, over her shoulder to see Asami in deep purple sweatpants and zipped up hoodie. “Whoa…”

   “Don’t fall,” Asami teased and put her bag on the small couch against the wall. She noticed Korra had already made a fire in the small stone fireplace. There was glass in the door that showed the dancing flames, the warmth it offered was pleasant.

   “You look… really good in that outfit…” Korra stuttered, blushing now. She got off of the wooden stairs and joined Asami in front of the couch, facing the fire. “Attractive…” the footballer whispered and combed her fingers through the still damp black hair that fell on Asami’s back in waves.

   “In that case, maybe I should keep it on all night…”

   “No! I mean, I didn’t mean it like that, just—“

   “Just teasing, babe,” Asami soothed with a chuckle and heard Korra sigh. “But if you think _this_ is attractive…” she continued, meanwhile taking the small pull tab of the zipper between her index finger and thumb. Just as expected, Korra followed Asami’s fingers with her eyes. Asami slowly pulled the tab down, revealing more skin little by little. “I wonder how attractive you’ll find what I’m wearing underneath…” Asami’s fingers pulled the tab lower, now showing a little of the fabric. She saw Korra’s jaw drop a little more and the blush on the tan cheeks intensify, a beautiful sight. When Asami finally reached the bottom of the zipper, the hoodie fell open and showed the bustier she was wearing underneath it for the biggest part.

   “F-fu— Damn, ‘Sami…” Korra breathed, feeling her entire body heat up even more.

   “You can take off the rest, if you want?” Asami offered, Korra smirked and took the hoodie on Asami’s shoulders. Shoving it down Asami’s pale arms until the hoodie fell onto the floor with a dull thud, now fully exposing the bustier Asami wore. It was a soft pink, with black lace, little hooks in the middle. It looked both cute and sexy; it emphasized Asami’s figure and her curves perfectly. “Like it?” Korra just nodded, then took Asami’s hand and took the cheerleader with her.

   “Up,” Korra said and followed Asami on the stairs to the bed.

   “As you wish,” Asami replied and let herself fall onto the covers of the bed; it was surprisingly comfortable. When she looked up, she noticed a big window above them which showed her the distant northern lights and the stars. “I love this view… But I would love the other view even more,” Asami whispered and placed her index finger on Korra’s chest that was hidden by her long sleeved shirt.

   “Don’t you worry about that.” Korra leaned over Asami, knees on either side of the cheerleader’s legs. Korra grabbed the bottom of her shirt and took it off by pulling it over her head. Asami smirked in appreciation as she saw that the quarterback was wearing her new black and blue bra, it looked really good on her.

   “Much better…” Asami placed her index finger on the hollow of Korra’s throat, tracing down slowly until she reached the belly button. The skin was pleasantly warm and as always, surprisingly soft. “Speaking of ‘attractive’…”

   “Guess we fit together perfectly than, huh?” A big smirk was plastered on Korra’s lips and Asami hummed approvingly.

   “I totally agree on that one, quarterback.”

   “You can stay, but your pants have to go.” Asami chuckled and caused Korra to raise her eyebrow. “So much for trying to be suave…”

   “Oh no, Korra, it sounded cute!” Asami replied and pulled Korra down by pulling on the waistband of Korra’s dark jeans. “You don’t need cheesy pick up lines, gorgeous. I’m already yours.”

   “And words can’t express how happy that makes me, babe,” Korra answered and kissed Asami. Meanwhile she used one hand to pull down the sweatpants that Asami was still wearing, revealing a black lace boxer-thong. When the sweatpants fell down, Asami unfastened Korra’s jeans and pushed it down Korra’s upper legs. The footballer helped by kicking her jeans off completely, now left in only her bra and matching hipster.

   “Goodness, it looks so good on you…” Asami breathed and bit her lip without even noticing herself.

   “Too bad it won’t be for long,” Korra replied and Asami smirked at that, knowing the football player was right. “But the same goes for you, cheerleading captain. Damn, you look so sexy…”

   “Glad that you like it so much, maybe I’ll wear it more often…”

   “Sounds perfect to me.” Tan lips touched the pale skin of Asami’s throat and let one of her hands travel down over the black lace on the bustier. “But for now, I think we should take it off for you.” Asami nodded wordlessly and wanted to reach out her hand, but the quarterback blocked. “Please, let me,” Korra mumbled against Asami’s ear shell. The cheerleader sighed as she felt a pair of lips against her ear lobe that was rather sensitive, Korra knew her weak spots all too well.

   The bustier fell down on either side of Asami’s side, without needing any words Asami hollowed her back to allow Korra to take it from underneath her. From the corner of her eye, Asami saw that Korra laid the bustier on the wood next to the bed, instead of throwing it down where their pants were. It was just a little detail, but one that Asami liked about Korra; it was one of these little things.

   “Goodness, ‘Sami… You’re so beautiful…” Korra breathed and faced her girlfriend, who smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

   “Thanks babe, but so are you,” Asami replied and moved her hands until they found the back of Korra’s bra. There were three hooks on this bra as well, but Asami unhooked them without much trouble, causing the bra to drop down onto her chest. Both girls chuckled and Korra removed the bra, placing it near Asami’s bustier. The quarterback leaned down again and kissed Asami’s forehead. After pausing to look in the cheerleader’s green eyes she leaned down again, this time kissing the tip of Asami’s nose. Korra teased by lingering just an inch from the rosy lips, but when their lips met Korra’s hand slid between Asami’s thighs and brushed over the dark lace. A muffled moan sounded and encouraged the footballer to continue, a familiar warm feeling filled Korra’s stomach.

 

   “What is it?” Korra asked somewhat worried after she heard Asami mutter uncomfortably.

   “Is there… could there be something underneath the pillow…?” Asami asked in response and saw Korra’s cheeks suddenly color a deep pink. “Korra? What is it…?” she was curious now and reached underneath the pillow with one hand.

   “No!” But it was too late, Asami already found it and Korra hid her face behind her hands. She felt embarrassed and didn’t dare to look at Asami, afraid she’d maybe laugh at Korra for it.

   “My, my, quarterback…” Asami spoke teasingly, causing Korra to peek at her through the tan fingers. “There’s no need to be embarrassed,” she soothed and removed Korra’s hands with her free hand. “I admit that I wasn’t really expecting this, but… It’s not weird or anything, I have one too…?”

   “You, wait what?” Korra forgot all about being embarrassed and reached out, but Asami moved her hand; avoiding Korra’s.

   “You heard me.” Korra’s cheeks burned even hotter now and her eyes avoided Asami’s, not sure what to say. “Although mine’s smaller and well, a little different.”

   “This one’s actually, well, you know…”

   “A strap-on, I know.” Asami sat up a little, resting on her elbows. With her free hand she gently took Korra’s chin and brought it closer, until their lips met.

   “You really don’t think it’s weird? I mean, I only used it on myself, but—“ Asami shook her head and kissed the footballer again.

   “I believe you, Korra. And no, I don’t think it’s weird, not at all. In fact…” The cheerleader smiled and caressed Korra’s reddened cheek. “You can use it, if you want?” This only caused the quarterback’s cheeks to darken even more, she answered but so softly that Asami hadn’t caught it. “Babe, speak up, I can’t hear what you say,” Asami said in a soothing voice, trying to make Korra feel at ease more.

   “Only if you want to,” Korra repeated and looked down shyly again.

   “Does anything give you the idea I don’t?” Asami’s lips softly brushed over Korra’s, then she nibbled on Korra’s lower lip and drawing out a light moan of the quarterback.”I… I want to, Korra,” she continued, a little shy now too.

   “I’ll take it slow.” It was just a low whisper, but loud enough. Korra took the strap-on from her girlfriend and was about to fasten the waist-belt when Asami stopped her. Before Korra could speak, Asami gestured it was okay.

   “Just… Let’s both take _everything_ off?” Asami proposed and Korra nodded, agreeing with the cheerleader. A smile came on both girls’ faces as Korra gently pulled down her hipster, followed by Asami’s boxer-thong. “I love you, Korra,” Asami whispered as Korra lied down next to her. For a moment they just lied still, looking in each other’s eyes.

   “I love _you_ , Asami,” Korra answered and kissed the cheerleader’s lips lovingly. “You sure about this?”

   “Absolutely certain,” Asami confirmed and watched Korra fastening the straps, giggling softly.

   “Ha-ha, very funny.”

   “I didn’t mean _that_ , quarterback,” Asami defended herself and stuck out her tongue to the tan quarterback. “It’s just… exciting?” It was true, she felt a little bit nervous. In a good way, but still.

   “I know what you mean,” Korra answered, who felt slightly nervous herself.

   “Should I turn around…?” Asami asked, uncertain. But Korra shook her head and smiled, then kissed the tip of Asami’s nose.

   “No, I want to see your pretty face.” Asami giggled, followed by a nod.

   “I’m ready.” It wasn’t more than a breath, but Korra heard it perfectly well. She brought her fingers down and brushed over Asami’s labia, rubbing down and back up slowly. After a few moments Korra let her fingers rub over the sensitive spot in circles, causing the cheerleader to moan under her breath. “Please,” Asami whispered after a while, Korra smirked and leaned over to press a kiss on Asami’s lips.

   “Seems like you’re still a bit impatient, just like back the—“

   “Please…” Asami used a voice that Korra simply couldn’t resist, her heart jumped and Korra nodded. With her hands she took Asami’s upper legs and lifted them up a little, then gestured Asami to wrap them around her waist. Korra leaned over so her face was close to Asami’s, lips inches removed from touching.

   “As you wish, babe,” Korra breathed and pressed her lips onto Asami’s, at the same time she slowly pushed the strap-on’s tip into Asami. Hands on either side of Asami’s face, she looked into Asami’s eyes with a smile. The smile only widened when Korra noticed Asami’s hands on her neck, fingers brushing a loose strand of her brown hair behind her ear. As Korra’s thrusts deepened little by little she quickened the pace as well.

   Korra studied her girlfriend’s face in awe and fascination, it was amazing when she moaned; her entire _body_ seemed to moan. It definitely turned the footballer on, to see Asami’s face beneath her with parted lips, eyes barely open and a constant blush on her cheeks. Korra lifted one of her hands and cupped Asami’s cheek, who turned her face slightly to kiss the inside of Korra’s hand palm. It was a whole new experience, different but not bad. 

   Asami’s moans got louder as Korra’s thrusts sped up again, but abruptly halted suddenly. Korra looked at Asami anxiously, afraid she’d hurt the cheerleader she stopped moving.

   “Just… I want to… Roll over,” Asami said, slightly panting now. Korra let Asami push her down onto her side and then rolled onto her back; the cheerleading captain now on top of her. Knees and lower legs beside the footballer’s hipbones and stomach, hands gestured Korra to lean onto her elbows and then wrapped around Korra’s neck. 

   Korra grinned as she remembered they’ve been in this position before, comfortable for both of them. She started moving her hipbones again and rested her hands onto Asami’s knees, the ivory skin felt warm under her touch.  

   Asami bit her lower lip and tried to keep her eyes open and focused on Korra’s while she moved her lower body up and down repeatedly. Her breath came quicker after every few thrusts, her short and low moans grew longer and louder. In a way it was strange, to feel Korra inside her like this. As she looked at Korra through her eyelashes, Asami saw that Korra’s eyes looked at her with both love and lust. It turned the cheerleader on even more than she already was, especially when the quarterback bit on her lower lip as well.

   “You’re so sexy when you do that…” Korra sighed and Asami leaned a bit over so her face got close to Korra’s.

   “When I do what?” Asami teased and let one of her hands wander up from Korra’s neck and pulled out the rubber band that held the brown hair together in a ponytail. The hair fell down partly over the front of Korra’s shoulders, over her collarbones and inches from Korra’s nipples.

   “That and just— Everything…” Asami turned her head a little and kissed Korra’s neck, meanwhile she continued to lift and drop her hips. Lips suckled softly onto warm skin behind Korra’s ear at the base of her neck, Asami knew all too well that Korra had a weak spot there. “F-f— ‘S-sami—“ But Asami didn’t let the footballer finish, since she already knew what she’d been about to say.

   “I know and it’s okay,” Asami breathed and moved her hips a little faster. She was a little startled by Korra who suddenly lifted her upper body up and leaned onto one of her hands, bringing their upper bodies closer to each other. “That is okay, too…”

   “Glad to hear that you approve, miss cheerleader.” Korra’s free hand moved towards Asami’s lower back and stayed there, nails pressing into the soft skin there when she felt Asami’s lips on her neck again. “S-shi—“ a moan escaped and Korra felt the cheerleading captain’s lips curl up into a smirk against her skin.

   “K-Korra, I’m close, I—“ Korra nodded, not responding with words. All she could bring out was moans in response to Asami’s lips in her neck, Korra wanted Asami to come. She wanted to hear Asami moan and pant, coming and letting go of control when she did.

   “Come… Come for me, babe,” Korra gasped in between moans and tried to thrust with her hips a little. It seemed to work, since she felt Asami’s teeth on the skin of her neck now; muffling the loud moans. “Please don’t, I want to hear,” Korra breathed. She felt how Asami’s hands moved from her neck to her back for grip, but also in replacement for the teeth that were on Korra’s neck just a moment ago.

  A soft voice somewhere inside Asami warned her not to press too hard with her nails, which wasn’t easy. The cheerleader tried, but felt the control over her body slip away little by little. The pleasant aches in her lower stomach meant she was close, the heat washed through her like the pulse of her heartbeat, moans stronger with every breath. It was when she felt Korra’s hand on one of her buttocks while thrusting deeper into her that Asami felt all her muscles tense, her breath drawing in and her heart skip a beat.

   Nails dug into the footballer’s back, a deep and loud moan sounded and Korra watched her girlfriend orgasm. She could tell by Asami’s muscles giving out, the now glowing body shivered and fell against Korra’s; no longer able  to support itself. Korra smiled and carefully lowered herself with Asami still on top of her, feeling the cheerleader’s heartbeat on her stomach. Asami’s ear rested on her chest where Korra’s heart was beating faster, then slowed down little by little in sync with Asami’s. Tan arms now covered the light skin of Asami’s back, which was a little damp from a very thin layer of sweat.

   “You’re amazing…” Korra mouthed with a smile and kissed Asami’s hair on top of her head. Arms hugging a little tighter.

 

   “Aren’t you getting cold?” Korra asked in a whisper, Asami shook her head. Then green eyes met Korra’s and a sweet smile made her feel like she would melt inside. “You sure?” When Asami nodded at this, Korra sighed and pouted dramatically. “That’s a shame, guess I can return your present—“

   “No, wait! I mean, please don’t!” Asami protested and sat up onto her hands and knees, giving Korra the opportunity to remove the straps from her waist and legs.

   “But you made clear you’re not cold, so—“

   “ _Now_ I am…” Asami muttered, not even lying. Korra laughed and caused Asami to smile at the cheerful sound that surrounded her, and then remembered she was trying to convince Korra of being cold.

   “Alright, alright.” Asami’s face lit up with a smile and sat back as Korra sat up herself too, reaching out with her arm. “But you’ll have to turn around and close your eyes,” Korra continued. “No, no ‘but’ and no peeking.” The cheerleader sighed and turned around and closed her eyes, when the wanted to cover them with her hands, Korra stopped her. “I’ll need those, so just leave them.” At this Asami frowned, more curious and confused about what the present could possibly be. But as much as she thought about it, her mind stayed disappointingly blank.

   “I’m really getting cold here, Korra,” Asami said, followed by another sigh. Korra only responded to that with a chuckle, then rummaged a little in what sounded like a paper bag. It only made it worse; Asami felt her curiosity getting stronger and caused her to bounce a little wiggling with her buttocks over her calves that were beneath them.

   “That’ll be over in a few seconds, if you sit still.” Korra’s voice sounded suddenly very close and startled the cheerleader, who stopped moving immediately. “Arms up?” Korra asked and softly brushed Asami’s right side with her fingertips and pressed her lips on Asami’s back, between the shoulder blades.

   “That tickles,” Asami giggled and raised her arms up.

   “Not just that,” Korra teased with a smirk and heard Asami gasp quietly. She snickered and shoved the sleeves over Asami’s slender hands, onto her arms. “You can look,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear and waited.

   “Oh, Korra!” Asami gasped and turned hear head to look at Korra, over her shoulder. Then turned back to admire her gift from the quarterback, which was more than Asami had even hoped for.

   “It looks great on you, babe,” Korra whispered and left a kiss on Asami’s cheek while hugging her from behind. The only thing that made it different from her original football jacket was the letter ‘T’, which was replaced by an ‘A’. Everything else was exactly the same, the model, size, colors; even the stripes on the end of the sleeves.

   “But, isn’t it…?” Korra chuckled and shook her head, leaving Asami even more confused than she was half a minute ago.

   “It’s an exact replica, which I’ve been wearing since I picked it up.”

   “How…? I never saw you wearing it?”

   “That’s because I wore it underneath my coat whenever we went outside,” Korra explained and leaned her chin over Asami’s shoulder so their cheeks touched.

   “You’re good at surprises, I know that now,” Asami replied and turned her face towards Korra’s. Their lips touched and they kissed for several minutes. “Oh!” Asami gasped, breaking their kiss.

   “What is it?” Korra asked worried.

   “I should get your present as well,” Asami said and caused the footballer to chuckle. “Well, it’s only fair? Besides, gives you the chance to put some more wood in the stove.”

   “Good point,” Korra agreed and got down first, helping Asami a hand and then walked to the stove and threw some more wood onto the fire. “That should do it, enough to keep us both warm enough for the night.”

   “I hope you like it, but if you don’t just tell—“ Asami started as she faced Korra, the present hidden behind her back.

   “I will, but it’s the gesture that counts, babe. I’m pretty sure I’ll love it,” Korra interrupted soothingly and cupped Asami’s cheeks in her hands. The cheerleader smiled at that and took the present from behind her back and nudged it against Korra’s side.

   Korra took the square box from Asami and opened it carefully, speechless for a moment as she studied her present. Aware of Asami looking at her eagerly, waiting for a reaction, Korra smiled. She took out the leather wristband and traced the darker pattern with her fingers; she recognized it as the stripes of a tiger seal. At the back there were two small holes on one end, the two at the other end had leather cord through them.

   “Asami, it’s awesome! Where did you get this? I love it!” Korra said, truthfully.

   “Thanks, but… You haven’t looked on the inside yet, I hope it’s not too—“

   “No, it’s not ‘too’. It’s perfect,” Korra spoke as she saw what was engraved on the inside, “ _’For my quarterback.’_ And our date… I don’t see what would be ‘too’ about this, except too amazing and too sweet,” she continued and kissed Asami on the lips.

   “You really think so?” Asami asked, relieved and happy at the same time. Korra nodded and handed her the wristband to put it on Korra’s arm. “It’s all leather, so you can keep it on during trainings and matches. If you want to, of course,” Asami said as she fastened the cords.

   “I’m not taking it off anymore, from today on,” Korra whispered and let her lips find Asami’s again for another kiss.

   “But Korra…?”

   “Hmm?”

   “It’s my turn this time,” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear as she let her hands travel down to Korra’s buttocks. Without any words Korra scooped Asami up from the floor, into her arms and climbed up the stairs where the bed was. “I’ll never forget this winter break,” Asami said, a smirk tugging on her lips.

   “Neither will I, but we still have a week…” Korra replied, now smirking too.

   “Let’s make it a good one then.”

   “Sounds like a plan,” Korra agreed as they fell down onto the bed, lips finding each other for another session of kisses. To her Asami was secretly the greatest gift she ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by giving some feedback? Would be very appreciated! And thanks for reading c:


End file.
